KOBRA
by ShayminLove98
Summary: Alicia Simmons was an average girl who attends school regularly. Now she's off to find the secret behind her protector-Kobra Kid- and help him return to a human again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This is not real and I do not own anyone.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Alicia POV**_

I happily ran over to the main center field of the town. I settled in on the ground to wait for Mikey, my best guy friend. Don't tell him this, but I find him sort of attractive (Tell anyone too early, I'll kill you!). He was just so nice and always caring towards me and our other friends, Ray, Frank, and Mikey's brother Gerard. Let's just put that aside for now.

I eagerly checked my watch. School was starting soon, and he always walked with me the sort of short walk, and even if we were too early, we would just sit sometimes and talk about nonsense. As I waited, I saw the old farmhouse near the deserted path. When I saw the lock bolted off, I began to get curious. who would want to go in that place again? Just as I began to stand up, my other friends, Lindsey, Jamia, and Christa, came up to me. They had the same look of confusion as I did.

"Did you see Gerard at all," Lindsey asked out of curiosity," I was waiting for him outside my house, with Jamia and Christa waiting for Frank and Ray, and none of them showed up."

"The same thing just happened to me," I replied," I was waiting for Mikey, doing the same as you, and he never showed up!" We discussed this for awhile until we needed to go to school. "Maybe they just forgot and went right to the school instead. They may have never forgotten in their lives, but maybe it just slipped their minds." Lindsey and company follwed me over to the school building just over. Jamia looked over the area quickly, but they weren't outside. She recommended we try inside, and we all follwed her into the classroom.

"Do you see them anywhere" Christa asked. I shook my head "no". Starting to get worried, I sat down at my desk, which was right next to Mikey's. I peeked in and saw that it was empty. Was he taken out of the school?

After class, I motioned for my friends to follow me. We ran to the library at the school and went to the most upper left shelf. I pulled out a larger book that looked almost as if it hadn't been used in years.

"What is that" Lindsey asked me.

"It's supposed to be a book of all the students who went here. Mikey, Gerard, Frank, and Ray were mentioned here too. Maybe they are still here." Lindsey, Jamia, and Christa gathered around me to see. My eyes widen as they fell upon the page where my guy friends were. Their names. They've been crossed out with a permanent marker.

"What happened to them," Jamia asked," yesterday, they were sitting next to us in class. Now they've mysteriously diappeared. But how?"

By the time the day ended, I was walking back over to my house. The air was feeling very eerie. the wind was blowing hard, and I was freezing. Almost as soon as I thought this, I felt a feeling of warmth that I have never felt before. It was almost like fire was faintly going through me.

"I could tell you were cold" a soft, gentle voice said from behind me. I quickly spun around to see a man. He was in his late 20s. He wore a red jacket with a cobra snake logo on it. He had a yellow t shirt with what looked like black lightning bolts on it. He wore black biker boots, black pants, and a helmet with the phrase "GOOD LUCK" on it. He put the visor up and began to speak. "You're Alicia, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, "how would you know?"

"Let me introduce myself, my name is a secret for now, but you can just call me Kobra Kid."

"I like your name Kobra Kid. But can I ask why your talking to me?" I couldn't see his mouth, but I can tell he smiled.

"I was sent to protect you." I made myself look confused.

"Protect?"

"There's a lot of danger in this world, Alicia, and I was sent to protect you so nothing happens to you."

"Are you a human?"

"Half human and half supernatural being, there is a way I can become more of human, but it takes awhile. That's where you come in. You are here to help me become more of a human, but my powers will still stay."

"Do my friends have people like this?"

"I was told to never tell you, but there is a possibility out of all the girls in this town that one of my friends were sent to one of yours."

"How will you protect me?"

"I can control fire. I can make fire from a candle shapeshift and even make it come out of my palms. Cool, huh?" I smiled.

"So you're with me at all times?"

"Yes I am, but not when you sleep or shower. Those are private events that even I can't imagine being in with you. You can never tell anyone of my presence or I'll leave you forever." Even though that line gave me the chills, I was still happy to have someone always protecting me.

**A/N Thanks for reading this so far. I'll post more when I get more reviews so please do review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and I do not own anything.

Alicia POV

When daylight came about a week later, I went over to where Kobra would be staying, which was on the deepest floor of the barn nearby. The deepest floor was the 27th floor. I wandered over to the evevator and made my way down to the floor. I saw him standing with his back to me.

"Hi" I called out to him. He turned and smiled at me. I could tell again. "Why do you never show anyone your face?"

"Well, I'll be able to show you sometime in the future."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm not sure if you'll tell anyone about me yet."

"I haven't and never will." He smiled at that again.

"Okay, fine, you've pestered me long enough" Kobra began to take off his helmet. It revealed a full head of blonde hair that fell a bit over his eyes. I quickly moved that away and looked over at his face completely. He had hazel eyes that almost stared through you and he had teeth that loked a bit out of place in some areas, but were still fine nonetheless.

"Wow," I started," I never knew what you looked like under there. You've only known me for a week and now you trust me enough?"

"You're trustworthy." I laughed at that as we both sat down on the floor next to each other.

"So what are we gonna do about this whole quest you want to go on the find the truth about yourself?" Kobra pondered on that for a moment. He looked over at me and spoke.

"Have you ever been to the dungeon near here 'Trieste Forest'?" I looked over at the wall.

"Yes, I went there once, but only for a second."

"Did you see an unusual relic near there." I thought.

"Yes, I did see what looked like though. It looked like a tall tower almost."

"Good," Kobra smiled," because that's probably where we're headed next." My eyes widened slightly as he mentioned that we were going to a dungeon.

After school that day, I walked up a path to meet Kobra at the dungeon entrance. Sure enough, there he was, waiting for me. He motioned for me to follow him and we entered the dungeon.

At first, a strange monster appeared in front of us. Kobra pushed me behind him as he sent fire at the creature and a mysterious generator object. When all I was clear, I spoke to him.

"How did you do that?"

"I told you," he stated," I have powers to weild monsters off. Just say the word and I'll get rid of them. Now, there are a few up ahead, so let me destroy them first." I nodded and we ran over to the next area. Two monsters, both with a bow and arrow, ambushed us. I dodged one of their attaks as Kobra took them both out with only a few blows. "Okay, now read the side of the pillar." He lifted up the visor on his helmet and read them with me.

"Bring me three of a vegetable that is this same color as cherry blossoms"

"What does that mean" I asked looking over at Kobra Kid. He only looked at the engravement again and thought as he took off his helmet revealing his face again.

"Maybe," he began," it means that there is some sort of plant that is that same color as cherry blossoms?"

"I think I might know one," I said as I grabbed his arm slightly," maybe we should check." All he did was smile sort of awkwardly at me. I followed his gaze down and saw that my hand was sort of holding his slightly. "Sorry," I said pulling away. He only laughed as we ran out of the dungeon.

"Since I can't really go out in public, you'll have to check to store without me" he said when we got over to the barn area.

"Okay," I answered,"I'll be back in about ten minutes. Wait here." I ran off to the store to check as Kobra went inside the barn.

Kobra POV

I lowered myself down to the 27th floor of the barn and sat down. I wondered if I could somehow be there with Alicia as she went, I mean I'm supposed to be protecting her even if it means risking my own life. I know that I couldn't go out in public, but I could easily use camoflauge to hide myself in the foliage near there. Maybe I would just go over and hide. Nothing will happen to her, but I can still hide.

I slowly creeped through the plants over to the window of the shop. I saw a few candles burning in there, plus Alicia looking at multiple plant seeds on a shelf. I loved the face she had on when she thought. She looked very attractive that...What am I doing? I can't be in love with the one I'm protecting. That's when two girls came in.

Two girls went over to where Alicia was standing. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but it was offending her. She was almost crying that it was so bad. All the two girls were doing were high fiving each other. I wanted to kill them. SO BAD. Then they started to shove Alicia around and mock her because she wasn't as attractive as they were. Then she really did start to cry. I saw the candle sitting there, but I couldn't kill them. Instead, I heated the area near the two girls, only it didn't heat Alicia. I saw the girls begin to fan themselves and sweat profusely. Alicia looked over at the window and saw me trying to stop those girls. She looked a bit upset, but then realized that I was helping her, so she became happy again as the girls went running out screaming. The shopowner was still asleep, so Alicia left the money for the product she bought on the counter and ran out to me.

She made sure no one was watching when she hugged me. Alicia stayed there until she decided that it was a bit awkward. She held up what she had in her hand.

"This is a bag of Pink Turnip seeds," she said,"they are the same color as cherry blossoms and it's a vegetable, too. Maybe these are what we're looking for." I looked down at the bag in front f me and held them in my hands for a second. I looked back up at Alicia and we went to go plant them.

After planting them in a secret area near the lake next to the school, we went back to the barn, only we stayed on the top floor. We discussed all about our lives and how we got to where we are today. Then, Alicia asked me a disturbing question that I won't forget.

"How did you become half supernatural?"

I turned my head over to her and sighed.

"Are you sure you want to know" I asked her with a concerned look on my face for some reason. She nodded profusely. "Well, near the pond area that we were just in, the full moon shone over it. It began to glow slightly. As I had crouched down next to it, a strong force blew me into the pond. I was normal until I woke up the next morning."

"Were you alone?"

"No."

"Who was with you?"

"Uhh...Well their names aren't important, so I won't tell you now." Alicia looked a bit depressed. "What?"

"Nothing," she quickly said," but can I see a photo of you before you transformed?" I quickly looked over and almost yelled:

"No!" She looked hurt, so I held her arm to comfort her and apologized. Again, I realizd the awkwardness I was creating, so I let go and told her that I just couldn't.

"Why not?"

"Well...It's because...you might already know..."

**A/N Ooooo...Cliffhanger... Don't worry though, school's almost over for me and I'll have more time to update. I had this chapter done already so I'll begin chapter 3. Don't forget to review!...K bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is completely fictional. I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

**Lindsey POV**

I sat near the port area and stared out over the sea. I was to be meeting Gerard for awhile. I was hoping that maybe school that day would just mean nothing and that he would just show up then. I was almost starting to get worried.

It was almost 8 P.M., and Gerard still hadn't showed up. I checked my cell phone to see the time. The battery was just about the go dead, and I wasn't able to see the time.

"Really?" I said as I groaned and put my head back. Almost as soon as I said THAT, the phone seemed to get an electric charge or something. I examined closer and it was fully charged. How did it manage to do that?

A breeze suddenly made me feel cooler, but when it left, I was just plain hot again. You can probably guess what happened then. I began to feel cooler upon the breeze leaving. Okay, what the heck?

I glanced up to see a man with shocking red hair. He looked about thirty, but was still young. He wore a blue jacket with a label that read "Dead Pegasus" across it in white text. The man had a mixture of tan and white pants on with black boots. We just awkwardly stared over at each other for a brief moment before the man scanned the environment to make sure no one was looking before he began to speak up.

"Your name's Lindsey isn't it?" I began to get a bit creeped out.

"Yeah, why?"

"My name's private, but I'm called Party Poison." He smiled.

"Why are you talking to me? You looking for someone?" He began to laugh.

"I was looking for you!" He said after laughing. I got shocked after hearing this. "You see, my friends were sent off to protect other girls, and I was sent to you! My brother can control fire from his palms. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," I started, "but what can you do? Plus, there has to be a catch." He bagan to get serious.

"I can control both electricity, explaining your phone, and ice, explaining how you felt cooler. And there is a catch. I want to become more of a human again. My friends and I have been on a quest for the past week or so in hopes of finding a cure, although my powers will still remain. That's where you come in! I need your help to help me get there. Will you do it?" I sat there motionless for a moment.

"I knew there was a catch," I laughed, "but since I have nothing better to do, I'll help." Party Poison immediatly lit up at that. "But where will you live at for now?"

"There's that old farmhouse place nearby. I can shelter there for now."

Party Poison POV

I got on the elevator in the barn to the 27th floor. This whole thing was very confusing. I had no idea how Lindsey can be of any help in this situation. Maybe she could figure out the clues, but I'm not sure if the dungeons are safe for someone like her. They're safe enough for me, but that's only because I can fight. I'm not sure if she can.

When I made it to the floor, I saw Kobra Kid sitting, staring into space. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Did you figure out the first clue yet?" I asked him.

"Almost," he replied, "we have to, first, wait for the object needed to grow. Then, I'll bring them over to the statue and see what happens." I wondered what the object was, but he had everything under control...At least I _**HOPE**_ he does.

_**5 days later**_

Five days later, Kobra and I went over to where he and Alicia had planted the seeds. They were fully grown, so he and I took them over to the forest dungeon. He led me over to the statue and we reread the engravement. It still read the same thing: to bring them three vegetables that were the same color of cherry blossoms.

"Are you sure this is the vegetable we need?" I asked Kobra Kid.

"Positive. What else could it possibly be?" Trusting him, we placed the items in front of then statue and waited. Within the first few seconds, nothing happened. Within the next minute. The statue finally disappeared. I gave Kobra Kid a high five and we spotted something on the ground. It was a light green relic on the ground with some sort of engravement. "And it's another strange shaped object. What is it?"

"I have no idea" I said examining it.

We brought it back to the barn again and left it near the wall. When the time came, we would show it to someone to see if they can make out the text. Until then, it would remain here.

Around midnight, I awoke to find Kobra in the opposite corner of the room. He seemed troubled by something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He quickly snapped back into focus, but looked back down again.

"It's just something Alicia and I were talking about the other day."

"What?"

"Well, we were talking about life," he began, "and she asked how I became like this. As I told her, I said 'we', refering to more than one person, and she asked who was with me when I went into the lake."

"You didn't tell her I was one right?" I asked, shocked.

"Never! Anyways, she wanted to see an old photo of me from before I transformed, but I told her that we should wait for awhile because she might already have a clue on who I am."

"So, you told her that she might already know who you really are?"

"Yes, but she left awhile after I said that. She had a very confused look on her face, so I called out to her and said 'I'll tell you over time!'."

"Am I sensing the slightest bit of romantic tension from this?" I asked him half jokingly. He sniffed before answering.

"I almost don't know. Possibly, but I can't be in love with the one I'm protecting." I giggled.

"We're only half human for the time being, you can wait until we change back."

"But how long will that take?"

"Just like with the relic, I have no idea."

The next morning, I met with Lindsey early, like around 6:30. We were going back into the dungeon to get the next clue. I made sure that she let me handle the fighting while she stayed close behind. We ran past where the original relic was to the new area over to the west.

It was almost sort of floral. There was a field of assorted grasses and weeds in the center with a small river flowing into a miniature lake in the corner. There was a generator (Of course), but two paths to follow.

"What path do we take?" Lindsey asked me as a monster shooting what looked like sonic wind back at me.

"Meanie," I shouted at the monster, firing a lighting strike over at it. It sort of worked, and because I wanted to improvise, I made them shapeshift into the shape of sonic wind, "there, not so cool now huh?" I destroyed the generator and examined the two paths. There was a relic, but the path to the north didn't have one. Then again, the relic one led to a cave, but the other one had a longer path lining a cliffside. "Let's try going north." Lindsey followed as we dodged monsters firing attacks at us and we made it to the cliffside. I destroyed the monsters and generator and Lindsey remained looking over the cliff.

"Where do you think the cliff leads to?" she asked me as I investigated.

"I'm not sure- hey!" I shouted as I saw another relic. "Why must we continue solving these things?"

"Let's try going back to the other relic and see what that says." We ran back to the other area and examined the relic together"

"There's a bright, fiery, red fruit that grows in the trees of Trieste Forest.

Bring me 12 of them"

"There's an apple tree just up north," I suggested," I'll go get the apples to try them. Wait here." I ran off, leaving Lindsey alone. I hope she would be okay.

Lindsey POV

I would be fine without Party Poison, but I couldn't help but to worry. What if something happened to him while he was gone, or even worse, me? He's protecting me, but he's probably watching over me as he left.

I began to pace, but I found something on the ground. It was a dark blue necklace, almost. As I reached down, it began to glow, as if asking me to pick it up. I grabbed it, and made sure I kept it on my neck. Maybe it was a clue? Who knows, but then, a monster from the other area came into this one.

With Party Poison gone, I had no idea how to fight. I placed my hand out in defense, but only heard the sound of rain falling. I looked over and saw that it was hail. Drops of hail were flying over to it, slowly destroying it. I quickly pulled my hand away as the monster fainted.

"Did I do that?" I asked myself outloud.

When Party Poison came back, I ran over, grabbed his arm slightly, and told him about what happened.

"Can I see the pendent?" I nodded and took it off my neck. He grabbed it and looked closer. It seemed to have dimmed as he took hold of the piece of silver. "I have no clue, but it might have some sort of power to it if it made you fire hail."

We went over to the relic and placed the apples in front of it. The relic then began to dissolve, leaving another relic fragment behind. Poison grabbed it and placed it in the backpack we brought along with us.

"What are those for?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to figure that out."

Party Poison brought me back over to my house after he took the fragment to the barn. For some strange reason, he didn't want me to see the inside of the barn, so I waited outside. I went upstairs to my room and sat on my bed.

"For some reason," I said outloud to no one in particular," Party Poison reminds me so much of Gerard."

**A/N: So for the next few chapters, I'm going to introduce the remaining characters. There are two more left. For those who didn't know, the clues here all belong to one of my favorite games "Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon". The storyline has nothing to do with what's here, only the dungeons and clues. Party Poison and Kobra Kid belong to My Chemical Romance and Gerard and Mikey are some of the band members. Alicia and Lindsey belong to Gerard and Mikey. You can also type in "Mikey and Alicia" or "Gerard and Lindsey" for more info. I'm not trying to give away any info for the story because anything's possible here! It's just so you know that Gerard, Lindsey, Mikey, Alicia, and others all exist. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this is fictional**

**Jamia POV**

Things were, unfortunatly, a lot quieter without our usual four walking around town, always being cheerful and full of life. Now, the streets were filled with people returning home from their daily routines. I looked at the clock that hung on my wall. 6 P.M, the usual time for others to return home from their day. I felt someone throw something at the back of my head.

"You paying any attention at all?" I turned to face the tattooed man on my bed with shoulder length black hair. He wore black pants, a black t-shirt with yellow and black long sleeve that go up to th elbow with a dark green vest with a yellow patch with what looked like either Japanese of Chinese letters on it.

"Ghoul! Cut that out!" I shouted back as I threw the plush dog back at his head. He fell backwards, laughing, as we threw plush toys back and forth. Ghoul wasn't his full name, but I don't want to say the name due to the fact that it was bad. "What were we even talking about in the first place again?"

"The next clue we found in the forest today, remeber?" I looked at the sky in a daydreaming position as I fiddled with the locket on my neck. I found it today while Ghoul and I were examining the altar. It made me feel like I had some sort of psychic connection and could control things with mysterious powers, even though it was unusual. I remebered going north of a clearing along a cliff and finding a mysterious statue with an engravement on it's center.

'Go to the Trieste Forest – Mushroom Patch and defeat 4 Tricky Mushrooms. They

appear at night.'

Ghoul and I had to figure out what would be a good plan for getting a clue to his history.

"I can't have you come with me." Ghoul shouted when I recommended that we go together. I was a bit taken back by this, due to the fact that he was so outgoing and awesome and that he would, most likely, take me with him to help. I still have no idea why he had such an outburst.

"But why is it so dangerous?" I asked him as he suddenly turned serious, "Is there really something bad out there?"

"I'm not sure, but you just can't go out." Okay, this man is making absolutely no sense. He says that it's too dangerous, but he doesn't no why. "I need to be heading out soon. I'll return back with the relic fragment tomorrow morning- see you Jamia!" Ghoul ran out of my room to the old farmhouse up north. He's always so urgent to go back there...You know what? I refuse to listen. I'm going after him. I will NOT be stopped by him.

**Lindsey POV**

"But why are you going out there, but not bringing me?" I asked as Party Poison started leaving for the exit.

"Because if I need to defeat those tricky mushrooms, you can just get hurt and I'll be responsible. That's why I need to go alone."...What?

"But I have this pendant with me now. If I can control hail, I can be a help."

"Yeah, but how much of a help?" I backed down after hearing that remark. "I'm sorry, but you just can't come with me." Party Poison ran back to the farmhouse to prepare for the fight he was going to have. "Don't follow me" he said...We'll see...

**Alicia POV**

I watched as Kobra Kid stared at his reflection in the small pond next to my school. He seemed fully absorbed in his reflection.

"So..." I started," what's this pendant supposed to do again?" Kobra Kid looked at me and grabbed the small pendant again.

"It's supposed to give you a certain ability," he said, "the pendant I gave you has the power of wind." I stared at him in total awe.

"Wow. Are there any others like this in the world?" He laughed as he went back to his reflection again.

"Well, to be quite frank," he cringed slightly. I wonder why, "there's one to control hail, wind, certain psychic abilities, and hypnosis. Who knows who has the others." He looked a bit flushed in the face after saying the word "frank".

"Are you okay?" I said, moving closer to him," you seem a bit sad."

"What?" Kobra shouted," No! I'm fine! I j-just...Need to go! It's about time for me to go defeat the mushrooms now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I protested, "but I want to learn more about you, like who you really are, why you need to go all of a sudden, and why you went all weird when you said the word 'frank'!"

"Just don't follow me!" He shouted back as he ran up to the forest. Yeah right, like I'll listen?

**Christa POV**

"So, you're supposed to be Jet Star?" I asked the man that stood in front of me. He had shoulder length curly hair with a leather jacket and black t-shirt underneath. He wore black skinny jeans and black leather boots.

"Yeah" He replied, looking at my eyes with intense passion. He still showed a friendly side, though.

"Strange," I softly laughed, "you sound so much like my friend, Ray." Jet Star jumped back slightly and backed up a bit. "What?"

"Oh, it's just...nothing...I need to go defeat the tricky mushrooms tonight, anyways." I watched him run down the path to the dungeon. For some reason, he didn't want me to follow him...I need to go anyway though, the pendant I have gives me hypnosis, and it might me useful to him. I started down the path after him.

**Lindsey POV**

I adjusted myself in the mushroom patch area in the foliage to wait for Party Poison. I wonder why he didn't need me? He also looked exactly like Gerard. Same voice, face shape, everything! The only difference was the color of his hair. Gerard's was black, Party Poison's was a shocking red, and not like Hayley Williams red, I mean RED.

I moved over to a small opening so I can see out into the main clearing of the mushroom patch. I saw a quick flash of red hair, Party Poison, come in with someone else. Who is that? Red jacket, blonde hair, yellow t-shirt underneath. Who was _he_? I watched as they talked and joked around with each other until two other guys came, one with shoulder length straight hair with a vest and shoulder length curly hair with a leather jacket on. Who were _they_? That was when the tricky mushrooms attacked. I watched as the four of them began to fight them all off, Party Poison using ice, the blonde using fire, the straight-haired one using rock, or earth, and the curly-haired one using water. Eventually, Poison destroyed both generators and sat down with the other three people.

"I'm..." the staright-haired one started to say, "going with Jamia to get the relic fragment tomorrow." Jamia? Did he mean my friend or someone else?

"Cool, Frank" the blonde one said, "who wants to go for the fourth fragment inside the cave, which is currently being blocked?" FRANK?

"I'll bring Christa with me tomorrow." I heard someone softly gasp besides me, so I turned my head and was greated by Jamia, Alicia, and Christa, all staring at the four men that sat in front of us. We all, slowly, crawled out into the main entrance to the forest. We awkwardly ran back to our own homes and went to our rooms.

When I went to bed that night, I was extremely cautious. I was thinking of what happened. How did those other guys know who my friends were? How did they all know Party Poison? Frank? All of this was just insane. Above all, I was wondering if Party Poison was serious or not. He said that if anyone found out about him being a killjoy and helping to protect me, he would never trust me again and would disappear. Christa, Jamia, and Alicia knew. Would I see him tomorrow, or better yet, ever again?

**A/N Sorry for the lack of updates, my laptop had problems and we had to send it off to be fixed. I'll write the next chapter now, so as soon as I get some reviews, I can update it again. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story is fictional and I own nothing.**

**Jet Star POV**

"Jet star, I need to talk to you," I heard Christa call as I exited the elevator in the farmhouse. What could she want in such a hurry? I ran outside to greet her. "There's something we have to tell you."

"We?" I asked, worried. She grabbed my hand, checked for any surrounding people, and led me over to the pond. I nearly passed out from what I saw.

Party Poison, Ghoul, and Kobra Kid were all sitting with Lindsey, Alicia, and Jamia on the swampy marsh on the pond. My three killjoy friends were all nervous, mostly because we ALL knew that the four girls with us wanted to know _**everything**_.

"Wha-" I started.

"I know..." Party Poison sighed. Lindsey placed her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. Jamia turned towards Ghoul.

"We won't tell a soul about you," she said, "be there's just one thing all of us girls want out of you."

"What?" Kobra asked shyly. Alicia placed her head on his chest and looked at his face.

"We just want in."

"Huh?"

"You're already in," I told them, "you're helping us get the relic fragments, remember?"

"Yeah, but there's plenty of things you guys won't tell us." Christa told me. "We want to know who you really are and how you became like this." I looked at Party Poison. He and the rest of us killjoys nodded in agreement. "Please?"

"...Okay..." I said.

"We'll tell you everything." Poison said. Christa and I settled down next to Kobra, and he began to explain.

"We are your friends, Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray. It all started on an average night, or the day before we 'disappeared'. The four of us we on the summer isle, Blessia Island."

"We found the old ship that had crashed onto shore towards the back and gone up to the top," Ghoul explained, "Mikey, or Kobra Kid as you know him now, found a small hole in the top left corner, and before we knew it, the wooden floor beneath us caved in and we were inside."

"There was a strong scent of mildew in the air, but also a path," I went on," using the walls, and each other, to guide us, we went on the find a path out of this mess. Then, after about an hour of searching, we saw a faint glow. There was and opening in the ceiling, with a moonbeam shining from the center. The only unfortunate part was this beam was reflected of of a broken mirror, and it landed on us."

"We thought nothing of it," Party Poison said ," we all actually thought that it was kinda cool. We managed to grab the ledge and come out the boat. We LITERALLY ran back to _our_ boat and went to our homes. When we woke up, I was like this, wearing these clothes, as were they," He gestured to Frank, Mikey, and I, "we had all these crazy abilities, and no matter how hard we tried, we could just get rid of them." Tears began to form in all of our eyes, and the girls tried to comfort us the best that they could. "Mikey, being the smartest out of all of us, found out that the relic fragments brought out the truth on how to return back to our normal selves, but we knew that we couldn't do it alone. The four of us decided to go to the people we trusted the most to help us, so we chose you girls. You girls were the most reliable people we all knew, so we put our trust in all of you." Jamia looked over at Ghoul.

"I just have one thing to ask: are you guys really gonna leave us now that others know of your existance?" Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and I all let out a soft laugh.

"We just did that to see if we could trust you enough, and guess what?" Frank asked, "we can trust you." I could tell the girls were happy by this.

"So..." Christa said, "now that we know your story, what do we do next?"

"We should examine the altar in the cave you and Ray opened with the tricky mushrooms victory. The thing is, it would be to risky if we all went at once, so we should send two of you- any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Kobra volunteered.

"Can I go too?" Alicia asked, acting as if she expected a "no".

"Fine with me." The others agreed, and Alicia looked surprised by our approval. Ha!

**Kobra POV**

So no one gets confused, we'll keep my POV as "Kobra" instead of "Mikey". Anyways, I brought Alicia over to the cave, destroyed the monster generator, and went over to the altar.

"Man..." Alicia said, "it's awesome how the sun just comes down in rays like this." I smiled at her and went to the altar. I read it over, and stepped back.

"That's strange," I said.

"What?"

"The clue is that we have be worthy enough to get the fragment."

"Okay," Alicia giggled, "how do we proved that we're worthy?" I read the clue over again.

"It says that only those worthy enough of beating the guardian of the forest may enter." Alicia's face turned a bit white.

"That sounds frightening." I heard her shiver and breath heavier, so I went over to put my arm around her and hug her.

"It's probably just nothing _too_ strict..." I said reassuringly, even though I knew that it's something bad. I just wanted to make her happy.

"Okay." She said, pulling away, but where's the guardian?" I paced for awhile until I came to a conclusion.

"It might be in the wooded area to the east. We should try there." We both headed off in that direction. I could tell that Alicia was feeling better, but she still remained closer to me than usual. That was when we reached the wooded area.

Everything seemed normal, with a small stream just ahead of us, trees everywhere, and...and apple tree? When the heck did that get there, last I checked, there was a generator, which I got rid of multiple times before.

"When was that there?" I asked aloud. Alicia shrugged. I turned to investigate something, and that was when something awful happened.

During the short period of time that I wasn't looking, the tree had come to life, growing arms out of it's sides. Two glowing, bright yellow eyes glared out from the center as it reached out and took Alicia into it's center. I only heard her do a short squeal before I turned around and saw the tree, preparing to attack me next.

Immediatly, I ran to the center to send some fire at it. It shot apples down at me for an attack.

"No surprise there," I said, trying to make better of the moment. Eventually, it tried throwing punches at me. "You really stink at-" was all I was able to say before it hit me hard, knocking me to floor. I heard Alicia call out in shock from the tree. I made out a few words.

"Keep going, down give up now!" That instantly gave me the power to get up again. I sent more fire at it until the tree began to change purple. Purple, really? It used it's roots to chase me all around the space until I fired the best attack I could. The tree tipped over to it's side, gave off a radiant glow, and faded away, leaving Alicia behind. I quickly ran over and helped her up off the ground. "What happened?"

"I was just about to ask you that." I gasped as I looked at the fear and confusion on her face. She was shaking just like she was before when we heard of the guardian. Judging by this whole experience, I take that the tree was the guardian. "It's alright now" I picked up the relic fragment left behind, put it under my arm, and went back over to Alicia. She may have seen calmer, but you can tell that she was afraid. "Ummm..."

"Yeah?" I braced myself to tell her what I was thinking.

"There's something REALLY important that I need to tell you..." She looked me in the eye. "I lo-" The look in her eyes made me get nervous and chicken out. "I love the way your helping me get through this."

"Is that it? I expected something more exciting." We both began to walk back to the entrance.

"You have no idea..." I muttered so silently that she couldn't hear me.

**A/N Poor Kobra/Mikey's in denial...Intimidation...TRAGIC. So, everything here belongs to their rightful owners and the only thing I own is a German Shepherd named Abby. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this is fictional.**

**Alicia POV**

The eight of us decided to take a short break from finding the relic fragments for a day or two. It was good because it gives me a chance to get caught up on all the work I missed from school and such. There was something on my mind. I've known Mikey for awhile now, and when he said that he loved all the work I've been doing to help him, I knew that it wasn't what he wanted to tell me. I'm not sure what, exactly, but he wanted to tell me something. I just KNOW he wanted something far more important to happen. I just don't know what.

I met with Lindsey later and told her what I was feeling.

"You know," she said, "Gerard told me the same thing after you guys came back."

"Really?" I asked, incredulously, not being able to believe her, "Did he get all shy and look like he was going to say one thing, but quickly changed it to another?"

"Yeah! Is that what happened to you too?" We both needed to investigate this. "What should we do now?"

"Did you say that the four killjoys, or our friends as you would know them now, each kept their own private journal of somesort?"

"Oh no," Lindsey hesitated," I know where this is going."

"We have to see if they said anything about it there! Maybe it will lead us on the right path."

"But I don't want to invade their space!"

"Invade who's space?" We both turned to see Ray (Jet Star for those who don't remember) standing on top of the steps to Lindsey's house. (Fairly hidden.)

"No one's!" We both shouted simultaniously.

"I was just..." Lindsey began to think of an excuse. "Telling Alicia about this dream I had once! I was invading the privacy of multiple people in society and-"

"You know what?" He said," you lost me at invading." He left to go meet his friends at the farmhouse, leaving the two of us alone again.

"We need to find out what's wrong with them." I said to my confused friend next to me.

"Fine...You can, but I won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to find out what's with them lately, but I'm not sure if invading the nonsense that runs through their head is the best thing though."

"...Fine, but don't tell anyone." Lindsey went inside her house as I worked out my plan.

**...Hours Later...**

I decided that I was going to sneak into the farmhouse when they were all asleep. Hopefully they were all sound sleepers.

When the night fell silent, I silently left my house and made my way through the dark to find the farmhouse. I pushed the door open silently and went over to the elevator. What floor were they on again?...Oh yeah, 27...I think... I lowered myself down to Floor 27 and peeked in. I saw the four of them sleeping soundly...Aww..They looked so cute when they slept, all except for Frank who was sprawled out between Ray and Gerard. Anyways, my job was not to admire the positions they slept in. It was my job to find where they kept their journals.

I checked under the piles of hay that lie around the room...Nope... I checked in the corner, stuffed with dust, not there either. Where could they keep them? Maybe on another floor. I went to go check and found what looked like a small area below the elevator. So _that's_ where they're kept...Clever...

I went through the pile of books until I found Mikey's private journal. Happy with what I found, I went up to the 17th floor to read it. I didn't care what floor I was on, as long as I read what I wanted to see and put the journal back before it was missed. I opened the page up to the most recent entry.

_Today, I tried to tell Alicia how I felt about her after saving her from the apple tree. How could a tree come to life? It really makes no sense. I went to tell her, but she was giving me this look. It was sort of a hoping look, but she was also scared because, well, she was just kidnapped by a tree. I would be, too. What's next? Who knows...I went to say "I love you", but the look made me change it to something about how grateful I was that she was helping me. Dang, why must I be so intimidated by girls? That I don't know, but I need to tell Alicia before I explode. In this Kobra Kid form, I seem more confident, but when it comes to her...Nothing! I can't spill my feelings out to anyone but you, journal, and Gerard. Maybe Frank or Ray, but you can never be too careful. I trust my brother a little bit more. I hope that's not wrong. I really need to sleep soon...Maybe I'll stop this entry here. Same time tomorrow. Mikey._

Mikey loved me? No wonder why he was so shy before. I thought he was in shock from the attack.

"Enjoying what you read?" I jumped and closed the book when I saw Mikey standing in the elevator. He looked disappointed, but with his usual "Mikey Face" as we all like to call it.

"Mikey! When did you get there?"

"Do you really think I didn't hear you when you used the elevator a second time? I saw you through the darkness, but I thought you were a dream. When my eyes fixed to the dark, I saw your face. So, I ask again, are you enjoying what you read?" I looked down at the journal in my hand. "Why did you want to read it so bad?"

"I don't know!" I said ,throwing it to the ground and walking towards the back of the room, "I guess that I just didn't understand why you hesitated the other day after the fight. I wanted to know what you really wanted to say."

"So you don't trust me?"

"I do! You know I do. I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me about this sooner." He stepped closer to me.

"Come on, _me_? Telling a girl like _you_ how I felt? You know that's impossible. This always happens with girls, as you just read." Is he telling me something, or trying to put me on a guilt trip? "I'm just about to tell them, but then I get intimidated and say something else. It's really not my fault though." I stepped around him and went to the elevator.

"I can't listen to this anymore, it could ruin the relationship we have already." I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"I don't care _what _you say, Alicia. I will always love you, no matter how many times you try to change that." I quickly left the farmhouse and went back to my house. What just happened?

**A/N No more denial Mikey! Yay! So, like I said, this is fictional and I own no one and nothing. And, just so you don't think anything, Mikey and Alicia's friendship is NOT ruined at all. Just thought I should tell you all that so you don't think anything. Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this is fictional.

Alicia POV

I didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night. I was to confused by all this. First, I was confused by the fact that Mikey loved me. Second, I was confused as to why he didn't tell me...I don't even know what I'm talking about.

My thoughts were disturbed when Christa walked into my room.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Usually, you always come out on days we have the afternoon classes, why aren't you ready yet?"

"Sorry," I said, sitting up, "just didn't sleep at all last night."

"You okay?" She sat down next to me on my bed. I couldn't hold it in any longer, so I told her the whole story. "Are you sure he wrote 'love'?"

"Mikey didn't just write 'love'," I continued, "he said it. As I was leaving, he said that he didn't care of what I thought of him and that he would love me forever."

"I _knew _he had a romantic side in him!"

"This is serious! One of my best guy friends loves me, and I'm not sure how I feel about him!"

**...Later...**

Lindsey POV

Gerard took me Blessia Island that night. Since we finished the forest area, we decided on going to work on the fragments on another section.

"I hope this'll be easier than the other shrine...statue...things..." Gerard laughed, his red hair billowing.

"Did you forget what they were called already?" I laughed, playfully shoving him into a palm tree. We went into the main clearing and saw, of course, monsters. "No shock here."

"Nope," Gerard said, taking them out. "You should look for a statue." I looked left and it was sitting there, clear as day. How the heck did he miss that?

"Ummm...Found it?" Gerard looked over and laughed at his own obliviousness. When we examined the clue, he sat closer to me than usual. Was he trying to make a move or something?

_ A Summer Fruit. It's thorny and difficult to hold. Bring me 6_

_of them. But I'll only take them at night._

"Night?" I said. "Why night?" I _felt_ Gerard shrug his shoulders. That's how close he was to me. "And why are you trying to get closer to me?"

"I think I know what we need for this one," Gerard said, avoiding my question completely. I continued to interrogate him until we reached the mainland where he led me to my house.

"Now will you tell me why you've been getting closer to me? I mean, really! It seems that for these past few days, you've been trying to get very close to me. Why?" He looked around quickly before kissing my cheek and running off. Gerard ran out of there like there was a sale on red hair dye. "What in the...I've never met a boy so fast!...Dang..."

**...The following day...**

Alicia POV

Lindsey was trying to get her hand on pineapples for the relic fragment, so I decided to help her. We both recounted our night tales to each other.

"Looks like the Way Brothers have a type," I joked as Lindsey found the seeds she was looking for.

"Yeah," she agreed," but yours doesn't make any sense." "Yours"?

"What to you mean by that?"

"I can understand Gerard and I, but you and Mikey...Just doesn't make much sense."

"How?"

"I can understand him liking you, I just don't get how you can't like him back."

"What?" I shouted.

"Well, you seem to want to leave him now that Mikey's told you how he really feels. It's seems as if you _want_ to hurt his feelings."

"I would never want to intentionally hurt anyone, and I would never want to hurt Mikey, intentionally or not."

"So answer my question: Do you like Mikey back or not?" Why must I answer these hard questions now?

I met up with Mikey down on the 27th floor when the others were out. He was fiddling with his blonde hair with a red ray gun in his lap. Typical for a killjoy, I presume. He looked over at me and blushed. It had been a few days, and we haven't seen each other since he... let's just say confessed.

"I feel really terrible," I said, running over to him. Mikey quickly hugged me.

"I was going to tell you how I felt anyway. Actually, I meant to tell you today, but my journal did the talking." I looked over to the corner that they were in and then back at him. "Just out of curiousity, do you like me back?"

"Lindsey asked me this before to be quite honest," I told him as he took one step back, "and I said...I wasn't sure."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, you obviously care about me a lot, you wanted to know why I was acting so strange, and you said I looked cute when I slept."

"How did you know that?"

"I told you, the elevator awakened me, and you must have said it without knowing." I blushed again, because he was right. I do remember saying it outloud. I sighed.

"Well," Mikey looked expectant, "maybe I do have strong feelings for you, okay?" He smiled happily. To be honest, it's one fo the first times I ever saw him break Mikey face in this form...Well, maybe with some exceptions.

"This is awkward," He muttered.

"Maybe...We should wait?" He looked a bit disappointed.

"Why?"

"Well, I like you in both forms, Kobra Kid and the Mikey we all know and love. I prefer the other form over this, so maybe we should wait until we get the remaining forms. Mikey examined the room before looking at me with a smile.

"Okay, as long as you won't find anyone else...I GOTTA GET THE REST OF THE FRAGMENTS!" Funny, even as Kobra Kid!

Mikey POV

I decided to keep my "relationship" a secret from the other killjoys until later on, maybe when we're just about to transform back. They all went out to go and see if there are any missed secrets in Trieste Forest, and they decided that someone needed to stay behind so no one came down. Alicia and the other girls would be okay, though...

About twenty minutes later, three familiar figures emerged from the elevator, looking frightened.

"What happened?" I shouted as they went in the back.

"Someone tried to catch us!" Frank exclaimed.

"They tried to chase us all the way here!" Gerard finished.

"Who?" I said, running over to my confused friends as they slumped down onto the floor, still huddled together.

"I couldn't tell, we came upon this...weird shrine, room, thing with a scroll in the center. We examined it, nothing happened, we left, and a man wearing a trench coat tried to catch us, and on the way back, he tripped and fell over this," Gerard held out a dark blue relic fragment.

"Dark blue?" I picked it up and looked at it, "was this the one that you and Lindsey were looking for?"

"I think so," he said back, "whoever that man was, he somehow got his hands on the relic fragment. None of us know how."

Around midnight, I woke up. I have no idea why, but something just told me to, as if I was porogrammed to. I just couldn't stop thinking about that man. What if he's a threat to us killjoys? I needed to tell someone. Alicia's probably sleeping, so I grabbed my journal and started writing immediatly, nothing stopping me.

_Today was awesome! Alicia came and told me that she feels that same way! But there's a catch, as usual. Why must everything great come with a catch? She wanted us to wait until I turned back into myself, not just Kobra Kid. My thoughts were interrupted twenty minutes later when Gerard, Frank, and Ray came down the elevator, horrified by a man that tried to chase them. Normally, that would be no problem, but this guy had a relic fragment, one of the fragments from Blessia Island! I have no clue how this man got the fragment, but he shouldn't have had it in the first place. He could be a threat to all of us! Maybe it's not just Gerard, Frank, Ray, and I. Maybe the man's after Alicia, Jamia, Christa and Lindsey too! I need to warn them, but the others need to be awake first. I'll wait until morning. Mikey._

Even if we do warn the girls, we need to get the rest of the fragments before this man does! I hope we're all not too late...

**A/N Thanks for all the nice reviews I've been getting! To be honest, I never thought this fanfiction would be this good. Feels good to know that some people want to read it. I might go through the rest of the island's fragments in the next chapter so this story con progress, so bear with me! Also, for those reading anonymously, I can't allow reviews so I don't get any spam, so I can't see what you all say. Sorry. So thanks again and please review this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone and this is fictional.**

**Frank/Ghoul POV**

Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and I went to gather the other girls. We needed to tell them about what happened in the forest- the guy, the shrine, and how the guy had a relic fragment. This fragment...It looks like it might have something else written on it. We all had no clue what the ones in Trieste Forest read, but here...This pattern looks as if it could be read much more easily than the rest.

"So, you have no idea who this guy is?" Jamia said. I almost didn't hear her because I was focused on Mikey and Alicia talking rapidly in the corner of the small room at Jamia's house. What's going on with those two, and why are they talking so fast?

"No clue at all," Ray sighed," whoever he was, he must mean something if there was one of these fragments in the man's jacket.

"Freaky." Lindsey picked up the blue fragment and looked at it.

"Why does it look like there's a different engravement in it?"

"That's what I was thinking!" I shouted suddenly, walking over to her.

"There's a pattern like this on Trieste Forest's fragments, but on Blessia Island's...It's different. It _has_ to mean something."

"One, meaning two, of us need to go back to the island and read more of the clues. I, fortunatly, want to be one of them. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Gerard said, taking his attention away from Lindsey for a second. What's wrong with the Way Brothers now?

"We'll set off tonight then."

**...Later that night...**

Gerard and I went into the area north of the clearing, destroyed the two generators, and went to the altar in the corner.

"Hey," Gerard said, pointing over to the opposite corner. The old ship where we transformed was sitting there, the quarter moon light shining on it, "remember the night we tried changing back?"

"It only lasted for twelve hours," I sighed as I recounted the night, and since you're all so nice, I'll tell you the tale!

It took us about three days before Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and I figured out that we could just try and change back, and we had already got the help from the other girls. We decided that, to make things easy, we would just go back to where it all started. We fell down the same hole and stood at where the moonbeam was. We transformed back, thankfully, but not for long. Around 6 A.M the next morning, we were on our way to tell Lindsey, Alicia, Jamia, and Christa that we went back, but when we looked down, we were killjoys again. We knew we needed the other fragments, but were confused as to why retracing our steps didn't work. Back to the main story!

Gerard and I looked at the altar and were surprised at what we saw.

"A _quiz_?" We both shouted in unison. This was good, because we could get one fragment and the clue to another. Yay! Something easy!

"What's question number one?" I asked.

_What is the name of the event in the fourth week of summer?_

"Wasn't that the Dance Festival?" Gerard asked the altar.

_Dang it! Correct..._

"Yes!" We both shouted.

_Tomatos, corn, onions, and eggplant. Which one __cannot __be grown in the summer?_

"Onions!" I said.

_You can see fireflies in the summer, but at what time?_

"My bedtime, 10 P.M." Gerard joked.

_Okay, last one, nitwits! You'll never get this. _You hear this? We're getting dissed by a talking altar. _Two kinds of monsters can be found on the clifftops of Blessia Island- they are the flower lion and...?_

"Dang, that is hard." Gerard said, looking around, "and we can't leave and come back because I'm partially sure that this is blocking the way.

_Not that dumb, am I?_

"Lucky for you, your BFF knows the answer. It's a Goblin Don."

_Curses!_ The statue dissolved, leaving another dark blue fragment.

"BFF?" Gerard said looking at me.

"Never mind." I picked up the fragment and we went on deeper.

The path lead us into a small cave with two generators- one for each path. Each of us took out one. One path lead up down to a plant infested area. Another lead us to an altar.

_Go to Blessia Island – North Beach and defeat 3 Death Stalkers, the stealthy_

_night hunters!_

"Maybe we can do this one too." I laughed, half serious.

"Do you want to and we can get the next clue tomorrow, maybe?"

"I guess." We headed out onto the north after crawling through a rotting old fence. "Weird, when we were normal, we could never figure out how to get through here. Killjoy instincts, I suppose."

Death stalkers were like scorpions, only giant. Dang it!...Well, I do have a scorpion tattooed on my neck, but still! They dodged Gerard lighting attack_. I _can't even avoid that! But, with the power of earth, I shot spikes out to take out the three needed to move on. After we got the fragment, Gerard looked at me, dead serious and asked "How did you defeat those Death Stalkers?"

"Big things come in small packages!" I smiled.

"So you're calling yourself short, then?"

"I'm not _short_, I'm _fun sized_!" We joked about my height until we reached the main port. We would bring the fragments back to our main-female group tomorrow.

"Two in one?" Mikey said as we presented the relic fragments to him and Ray. They both couldn't believe how easy it was just to get two of those fragments. "They're giving these out like candy out on Blessia Island, aren't they?"

"Hopefully, then we could go back to our main human selves again!"

"I miss my glasses!" Mikey said, half jokingly.

I pulled out my journal for the first time in awhile and made another entry. I don't write as much as Mikey does.

_After the whole incident with the mysterious man, we had no clue what to do. If that guy finds the rest of the fragments, we could be in huge trouble! Mikey, Ray, Gerard, and I would be like this forever! We had to get the fragments as fast as we could, and then hide the relics so no one ever finds them again. Stinks though... There is one thing that's been bothering me lately, though. Lately, we've been having lots of mysterious earthquakes. I think that something could be going on under the city. The guys agree that the quakes have been weird, but don't think there's a secret passage under the city. You never know, it could be right under our noses. By that, I mean the reason. It's out there, and I know that the earthquakes have a connection somewhere...But how? Frank._

Was I right? Is there a secret passage somewhere? We need the fragments though...And I mean _**ALL**_ of them.

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! It's just that the whole storyline sounded so cool when I played Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon. Those who have that game and are up to the child stage, you can see what I'm talking about. You know, I found this game by accident. I wanted to buy a new video game, but I didn't know what one to buy, and I saw this game and thought "This looks cool." and it eventually evolved into this fanfiction! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this is fictional.**

Jet Star POV

Blessia Island. It still hasn't changed. I remeber the day we turned into killjoys more clearly now that I've seen everything again. The only difference was that some altars were missing. Christa and I ventured forward as we went to the next altar. This next one was just _south_ of where Gerard and Frank were just the night before.

"What does it say this time?" Christa said as we both leaned forward.

_ Till all Squares on the southeast beach._

"Sounds simple enough." I leaned back and began to back away. Christa hesitated slightly, but still managed to stay close behind. As we passed the northern clearing, we heard a slight, squishy noise coming from the ship where my friends and I transformed. It was almost as if something was up there.

"What was that?" Christa leaned closer to me and held my arm. I have no clue what that was, but I don't want to find out what it is! We ran as fast as we could to the southeast beach. Dang, another generator. The worst part is, they come back after we leave. Anywho, I shot water at it and turned back to the girl standing behind me. Christa's hair looked a bit red in the light of the moon shining brilliantly down on the top of her head...What am I? A poet? The field in front of us had all sorts of weeds on it, so we had to tear all of the weeds up before we do anything. "What?" She caught me staring.

"It's just that.." I had to make up an excuse," You...Look nice in the light?" Not much of an excuse...Not a lie, but not the truth either.

"Ummm...Thanks?" We went back to work in silence, but I kept getting an occasional glance at her every once in awhile. Get a grip, Ray! You've known her for awhile now, you _can't _like her like that. Finally, we cleared the entire field. Never knew what the place looked like underneath all that. Well, we had to till the entire field before we went back to the altar, so we began on opposite sides. It took us about five and a half minutes, but we got it done. Christa and I traced our way back to the altar and took the fragment in. "These are getting easier, aren't they?"

"Yeah, don't get too cocky." I ruffled her hair up and we went northwest. The two of us stopped at another altar.

_This spring flower grows by soaking up the moon's rays. Bring_

_me 5 of them._

"Moon's rays?" I questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe we need to bring it moondrop flowers or something."

"Your brilliant!"

"I was kidding, but..." I dragged Christa back to the boat and we sailed back to the mainland.

**...2 weeks later...**

You're all wondering "Why two weeks?". Well, first, all eight of us planted moondrop seeds, waited until they were ready, and brought them back to the altar. Little did we know that there were two clues to the puzzle.

_ A brilliant pink flower. It's a cat but not a cat. Bring me 6 of them._

Gerard immediatly thought of pinkcats. Luckily for us, we were able to buy the seeds to get the flower in the first place. Happy day!

Alicia POV__

Mikey and Gerard took Lindsey and I to the altar to bring the pink cat flowers. Hopefully, with some real luck, we wouldn't have to fight some gruesome monster this time. I still think back to the day Mikey had to save me even today, weeks after the whole predicament happened. I have a very precise memory- don't try and decieve it!

"Just place them there," Gerard told Lindsey as she put the pinkcats on the altar. It disappeared, leaving only the relic fragment behind. "Do you guys think that there's a guardian this time like there was in Trieste Forest?"

"Maybe," I said, "but we have to make sure we're ready for it." The four of us moved on and scoured the area for any other altars. "You guys are gonna want to look at this." There was an altar and, of course, we had to prove that we were worthy again, "You all know what that means."

"Guardian?"

"I think so." Lindsey sighed.

"Where is it this time?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hey!" Gerard suddenly exclaimed, " Mikey, remember when Ray came back and told us that he and Christa heard a squishing sound coming from where you, Ray, Frank, and I transformed? Maybe the guardian's there!" Assuming he was right, Lindsey, Gerard, Mikey, and I ran over to the front of the boat. It looked...Empty...

"How is there possibly anything in there? Looks pretty deserted to me." Mikey asked.

"We should go up there first." Feeling cautious, the four of us ventured up the convenient stairs on the side. Now, who puts stairs on a boat? "What the-?"

There was a large, dark pink squid with this huge charcoal colored shell on it's back. In one of it's tentacles, it held an old spear.

"Now how did we miss this?" Mikey shouted over the monster's cries. We had no other choice but to fight it. The four of us needed it's relic. We began to fight it. Lindsey and I took out our pendants. We haven't used them much, but since we had this squid to fight, we needed to provide all the help we could. With lighting, ice, hail, wind, and fire going against it, we can't possibly lose! It tried to stab us with the spear, but it missed us mainly. I'm not used to blowing powerful winds from my hands, but it'll take some getting used to. The four of us took haven in the small hole in the corner.

"We've got to work out a plan." Lindsey said, shaking and being comforted by Gerard every time the squid fired ink barrels at us that, you guessed it, explode. "We can't just fire things at random.

"But what can we do?" Mikey asked.

"...Try using your fire while Alicia's wind blows it toward the guardian!"

" That could work." Peeking out, Mikey and I combined our move for about two minutes until the boss turned purple. "This happened last time, too."

"I know!" I said. I turned back to Gerard and Lindsey, "You can combine yours now." They both stood in the same positions Mikey and I had just been in. Lindsey had some difficulty getting her power going, but eventually did and continued until the enemy toppled over. The four of us climbed out of the hole and looked at the ashes sprawled across the ground. Underneath it was the final blue relic fragment of Blessia Island.

Gerard took Lindsey, Mikey, and I back to the altar. It was gone, and there was a passage way.

"Should we go in?" I asked. Gerard looked at our faces and saw how the four of us all wanted to go see.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, leading us in.

Inside, we saw hard, solid, stone walls. There was a large door at the back of the room with two red buttons on the side. Dragon heads peered out above the buttons down at Mikey, Gerard, Lindsey, and I. In the dead center of the room, there was a scroll. I went to observe it.

"Do you know what it says?" Gerard said coming up behind me.

"No," I muttered, turning to face him, "but we _have_ to come back here later." He smiled and looked at the walls.

"This place...Looks exactly like the shrine in Trieste Forest!"

"Like the one where you guys got chased by the mysterious man?" Lindsey said, approaching the redhead.

"Exactly!"

"Maybe it's a sign?" I looked around.

"Maybe..."

**...That Night...**

Gerard POV

Mikey breaths through his nose when he sleeps...Just thought it fit with the story.

I reached for my bag and reached for the relic fragments. Green and dark blue. I wonder what the rest of the fragments will be. Maybe yellow, or purple, or maybe even a lighter blue. I'll find out soon enough. Frank and Ray are going to the next dungeon- Messhina Valley- in a few days. They'll surely find out in due time.

I settled myself down next to Fran- hey, where's Frank? I looked under the hay and he wasn't there. Maybe on another floor?

After wasting my time searching twenty-six other floors, I decided to see if he was just outside...Wow...I could've just done this the whole time. Frank was just outside the farmhouse. I wonder why.

"Hey," I whispered to him, "what's wrong?" He looked up at me, but then right back down.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, it's something alright."

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is!"

"No!" I grabbed Frank's shoulders and pulled him close to my face.

"What is both-er-ing you?" I dragged "bothering" out a little. Frank looked over at me, shyly.

"Well," he made eye contact with me, "it's about what happened when you, Alicia, Mikey, and Lindsey were out earlier. Ray went over to see Christa, and Jamia came to see me. I have no clue why, but she wanted to see the relic fragments so far."

"What'd she need them for?"

"Well, she thinks that they're connected to something."

"We all knew that!"

"Yeah, but she also believes my theory of something going on underneath the city." Oh great, another believer...You don't know how close I was to saying Belieber.

"Look, Frank, there is nothing going on under the-" Just then, the ground began to shake violently. It was like twenty steamrollers went right in front of our face! When it subsided, Lindsey came running out of her house.

"I've been ingnoring it up until now," she said, frightened," but what was that?" Lindsey ran over to me and sat on my lap. Okay, what the heck? First, she doesn't like me (that much) in that way, now, ever since I kissed her cheek, she likes me more than ever...I'm okay with it!

"To be honest," I looked at Lindsey, then Frank, "I've been ignoring them too because I thought they would pass, but that was the strongest one ever."

"So," Frank smiled, looking full of himself, "the quakes are nothing?" I sighed.

"Okay, they're something, but we can't look into them until it happens again." Frank stared into nothing as Lindsey got up and kissed _my_ cheek now, then she left. Okay, hold up a second. I kiss her, and she kissed me back...I am sitting that girl down tomorrow. I have to talk to her. After things settled down, Frank and I went inside.

In the elevator, I stopped us at the sixteenth floor. Frank looked at me as I pulled him onto the floor.

"Why are we stopping here?" He asked, looking at the obvious fact that the floors in the barn all look the same.

"Because," I tugged his arm, "you never told me what you and Jamia did down here."

"And, you chose the sixteenth floor...Why?"

"Just, spit it out already!" Frank sighed and we both sat down.

"As I was saying, one of those quakes occured, and, after some reassuring..." He trailed off.

"Well?"

"We..."

"Well?"

"We..."

"Well?"

"We..."

"Okay, Frank, I could do this all night. Just spit it out!"

"We kissed, alright?" Now, how did I miss that?

"How did I miss that?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I'm the only one."

"What?" I said as Frank stood up. I did the same.

"I saw Ray writing in his journal. Me being me, I peeked over his shoulder when he wasn't looking. Then I saw that he wrote about seeing something special in Christa."

"That could mean anything!" I dragged him to the elevator and lowered the two of us down to the twenty- seventh floor. Ray and Mikey slept through everything. How?

Frank fell asleep the minute his head hit the hay. I didn't. For some odd, unusual reason, I looked down at Mikey sleeping next to me. My little brother. My best friend, now overshadowed by this stupid killjoy thing. The worst part is that he told me about him and Alicia. Mikey told me about how they were going to start dating after we transform back. I _really _don't want them to wait. I leaned down closer to Mikey.

"Mikey..." I whispered into his ear, "I will do everything it takes to get you back to normal..."

**A/N Even though I didn't get any reviews from what I've seen, I still managed to get a whole other chapter done. Things could get more interesting later on in the story, though. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you review! Also, I'm getting the clues for the altars from an online walkthrough created by Freyashawk, so I'm not just making them up and putting them in. Again, review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this is completely fictional.

Frank POV

Being the brave man that I was, I lead the two person trip over to Messhina Valley. This dungeon, of course, had a theme. There were long paths of trees with red leaves growing from every direction.

"So...This looks like the entrance," I said to Ray as he stared straight ahead. The only thing leading us into the main clearing was a small, sturdy, wooden bridge over a small stream. Weird, due to the fact that the other dungeons don't have anything to cross over, but...Oh well!

In the main clearing, there was a fence leading to another area, a grape vine (What?), a field, and a generator.

"Don't get involved with it," Ray said, dragging me into the next area by my arm.

It looked no different!...Well, okay maybe that's a lie. There was a path to a new area, a trail to a cliff top, and a river.

"Hey, Frank?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Just out of curiousity, do you have any clue where we need to go?" I stopped. I had no clue.

"Uhhhhh..." I looked down at my feet for a minute. "No?" Ray sighed.

"Great... Just great! We came here looking for a relic, but we can't even find our way to an altar!"

We went back to the entrance to think, even though we both knew it wouldn't be any good.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow?" Ray suggested.

"...Well...I guess...We need to do our research on this place though."

"Definetly."

**...Night...**

Mikey POV

I had a dream that night. This was not any ordinary dream, though. It was like...Another sign?

I was running...Running...Just running in a white void. After what seemed like forever, I could make out some of the details. I saw royal, old walls...Four hallways...Four scrolls...And one huge door. It was red with bronze-gold engravements. My dream self approached it, and it magically opened.

I was greeted by a few flashes of red- four to be exact. There were huge, marble pots with fire on them, like torches almost. They lit the room up more than enough to see a stairwell leading down. I didn't want to, but my dream self walked right down the stairs into a grand, but small room. Behind it lay a hallway leading to a red, shining light. I followed the hallway into the large room. It had the same walls as upstairs and was naturally glowing red with no light source.

"I've been waiting for you, Mikey..." A whispered voice said. The glow seemed to fade as a shape emerged from it.

"Who are you?" My dream self asked. A laugh was heard.

"I...am...Fiersome..."

I woke up suddenly and looked at the others, sleeping soundly. What was that dream? Where was that place? Who was Fiersome? How did it know my name?

"Don't be confused..." A sweet, gentle voice said.

"What?" I whispered back to it.

"You are Mikey, yes?"

"Yeah, why?" I was really starting to get afraid.

"I sense your fear- it is unnecessary."

` "Is it? And, who are you? Show yourself!"

Upon saying that, a white glow appeared. Out of it emerged a girl. She was wearing a white dress down to her knees with white biker boots on her feet. Her hair was a wavy, white- blonde sort of style.

"So nice to finally meet you." She smiled.

"You too," I shook my head, "am I dreaming?" She laughed.

"No," the girl said, "you just woke up...How rude! I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Reshiram."

"Like the Pokemon?"

"I guess you can say that, at the least. I've heard of your quest, and I'm here to help you." I fixed myself up.

"How can you help?" I questioned Reshiram. She came closer.

"I travel through the night constantly, and I can tell you any information I have found, but you cannot tell the others about me."

"What's the purpose of getting your help if I can tell my own friends?"

"You can tell them the info, but just not where you got it from."

"That sounds familiar." She giggled.

"It's the rule you gave Lindsey, Alicia, Christa, and Jamia, remember? If they tell anyone, you disappear?" I laughed at my own obliviousness.

"Oh yeah. Not to be pushy, but do you have any info right now?" Reshiram scratched the back of her head.

"Some...It might be helpful..."

"Hey, anything can help at a time like this!" Reshiram looked over at my friends.

"Remember," she began, "earlier today, when Ray and Frank went to Messhina Valley to find the relic, but couldn't find it anywhere?" I nodded, listening, "Well, I searched and found the first altar."

"Where is it?" I became more interested than ever.

"When you enter the main clearing, go north through the fence and look around. There should be an entrance near the ruins."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! The morning's approaching, so I must be going soon."

"Wait!" Reshiram turned back to me.

"I have two questions to ask, though!" She laughed and looked at me again.

"Okay, I can fit them in. Number one?"

"What was the dream I just had about?"

"Dream?" I explained to her everything- from start to finish. When I talked about Fiersome, her eyes widened.

"Oh no..." Reshiram gasped, "It's not possible."

"What?" I panicked, starting to worry.

"My twin sister...Zekrom.."

"Like the Pokemon?"

"Yes! We used to be identical, but she turned dark after that. We dress the same and look the same, but except Zekrom dresses in all black with black hair. She heard of your quest by invading my personal space, and decided to try and lure you away from becoming normal again. Fiersome is like her pet, and is also the key to transforming back to your original form, but I cannot tell you where it is because you need the other relics. I can read what they say, and point you in the right direction."

"That's so awesome, but sad since you can't tell us anything..." I saw Reshiram back away slightly.

"Number two of your questions?"

"After this meeting we just had," I hesitated, "Will you ever come back?"

"Always...Just never tell anyone."

"I promise, I promise!"

"Good luck, Mikey!"

"Okay!"

"Who are you talking to?" I turned my head and saw Gerard looking at me, tired.

"Umm...No one..." He looked at me, obviously confused, "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Okay..."

Hours later, we were all feeding on the food we got together days before, talking about what we dreamed about and nonsense of that nature. I was in a fog.

"Mikey?" Frank called out to me, "You okay?"

"I need to tell you guys something." They listened. "Frank, Ray, you went to Messhina Valley and found nothing, but did you ever try going north where the fence is?" Frank and Ray both exchanged glances.

"What would make you ask that?" Gerard asked, "You're acting suspicious."

"It's nothing, really...But..." Gerard got closer to me in a brotherly way.

"But?"

"Just...Go north and see what's there."

"Okay..." Ray said.

Frank POV

"What was up with Mikey this morning?" I asked Ray as we ventured up to the valley.

"I'm not sure," He replied, "but he really wanted us to go north and check what's there."

"Maybe it was a dream or something?" I led him through the fence and followed. "Maybe he thought there was something here?"

"Frank..." Ray called me, pointing to an altar.

"What?" I was shocked. "How did that get there? Mikey was...right?" I ripped out my pager and contacted Gerard. "Gerard? Hurry! Answer!"

"Did Ray fall into the water again? I told you, his power is water! He'll live!"

"No! Mikey was right!"

"What?" I could tell he was shocked.

"There's an altar here. He was right!"

"What does it say?" Ray and I approached it and read the clue aloud.

_Defeat 3 Buffalo at Messhina Valley – Giant Boulder! They disappear after_

_sunset._

"Buffalo?"

There were three parts to the mission: Buffalo, Queen bees, Hobgoblins. We needed to defeat each of them in order. It was like defeat one monster, come back, read the clue, and the cycle continued. After our long monster defeating quest, we returned to the barn with a red relic fragment in my hand.

**A/N Not sure if this was interesting like I promised last time, but it gets better later on! Also, I update as fast as I can, so review too! I'm not trying to be greedy for reviews, but I haven't been getting as much as I used to with this story...Oh well, it's fine, just don't forget to review! Oh! and I've been trying to create other reccuring characters, so I brought in Reshiram for more characters and as a joke for Pokemon fans by her and her sister, Zekrom's, names being legendary Pokemon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: This is fictional and I own nothing.**

Alicia POV

At school the next day, I began taking down notes of everything that happened so far.

**- Relic fragments have been aquired from a total of three places so far.**

** - Two mysterious shrines have been discovered- both exactly alike.**

** - Mikey predicted the location of a relic fragment, totally out of nowhere.**

** - Gerard ate a cheese sandwich before... I could smell it in his breath...**

"What are you writing?" I flipped the paper and looked over at who had asked me. A girl with pale, white skin and white-blonde wavy hair stood in front of me. She wore white skinny jeans, white, sparkly converse, and a white graphic t-shirt with a gray spiral pattern on the center.

"Um, nothing!" I said, "I don't think I've met you before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah! I moved in just outside of town! I'm Rachel. You're Alicia, correct?"

"Yes...How do you know my name?"

"I was told everyone's name before I came in here. You're close friends with Jamia, Christa, and Lindsey. I met them before, too." I began to relax a little, now knowing that she was not a stalker or anything.

"Cool, at least you have friends here," Rachel put her things down on Mikey's old desk. "My friend Mikey used to sit there before he...Left." She stopped and looked at me, her steel eyes turning more blue-gray.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah. His brother sat behind him and his two other friends sit in the desks behind me."

"I thought that there were other students."

"There are, they just come at different times, such as the afternoon." I talked with Rachel about where she came from for awhile until it was time to leave. When I exited the classroom, though, I saw something strange on the wall. It looked like some sort of strange, relic figure on the wall. "When did that get there?" Rachel looked at it.

"No clue!" She quickly said. "I need to go now, see you tomorrow, maybe!" Next thing I knew, she was gone. I never saw a girl run so fast in my entire life.

I was actually happy for her. Normally, people who were new in this town didn't fit in too well. That was actually what happened to me. Luckily, Mikey and Gerard came up to me and helped me meet my other friends.

Mikey was a bit...unusual... when he found out about Rachel, though.

After school, I remember going to see him at the entrance to Trieste Forest. We decided that, even though we should really start dating after he was transformed back again, the two of us should at least spend some time alone together. (Do _not_ get any ideas!)

"So I met this new girl at school today." I told Mikey as he scatched the back of his head.

"Oh really?" He smiled, "what's her name?" I told him everything, her name, what she looked like, and how she ran out after finding the strange figure on the right side of the school wall.

"She's really a nice girl." I concluded. "You okay? You look whiter than usual." Mikey was certainly whiter than usual, and he also looked a bit confused. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Well?"

"It's nothing," Mikey said, sitting up, " I'm fine, really."

"Mikey, I can tell if you're lying. Something's bothering you."

"I'm serious, it's nothing!"

Mikey POV

I waited for Reshiram that night. I needed to talk to her. I made sure Gerard, Frank, and Ray were sleeping soundly before she came. Before I knew it, the portal appeared, and she was there.

"You!" I whispered with a harsh tone. "Why?"

"Why what?" Reshiram laughed.

"I thought you said that you would never show yourself to my friends 'Rachel'. Now you are?"

"Well..." She was hesitating.

"Well what?"

"It _is_ true that my family lives nearby, but miles away."

"How are you getting here then?"

"You know me as Reshiram, meaning that I have special powers, as does my sister, Zoey, or Zekrom. We have amazing speed, so we use that to get here."

"We?" I asked, very confused and partially scared.

"My sister was sick today, she's coming to school tomorrow, which is a problem."

"How?" I was almost talking normally now.

"Zekrom wants to eliminate Alicia, Jamia, Christa, and Lindsey so you have no help with transforming to humans again. I'm concerned for their safety, so we need to somehow stop her."

"Again I ask, how?" I stood up.

"Stay near them. Stay near them at all times. Never let the girls out of your sight!"

"I understand. Do you have any information on the next relic?"

"Yes. The next altar will be in an area very holy. You know you are near it when you begin to feel at peace. Be prepared to dig."

"Dig? Holy? Dang... I have no clue..."

"That's all I have to tell you," Reshiram said, "remember, protect Alicia as if she was already your girlfriend!"

"Hey!"

"Tell the others to protect the other girls!" Then, she went back to wherever the heck she came from.

**...The next morning...**

"Uh-oh." Frank said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have the same look as the other day on your face. Did you have another one of those dreams again?" I was silent as I felt three pairs of eyes on me. I told them about where the next relic fragment was to be found. "Cool! So when should we go then?"

"Well..." As I said that, I saw Gerard move closer to me again. "There's more..."

"Yeah?" Gerard asked as Ray and Frank moved closer.

"We need to protect Jamia, Alicia, Lindsey, and Christa at all times. Immediatly!"

"What? Why?"

"In my dream, I was told that-"

"That an evil force was coming." The four of us turned to the elevator and we taken back by what we saw.

Rachel(Reshiram) was standing right there, looking at each of us.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as Gerard, Frank, and Ray tried to hide themselves.

"Who are you?" Frank asked Reshiram.

"I am Reshiram, or Rachel, as your lady friends know me as. I am the girl that has been appearing in Mikey's dreams."

"Why so soon are you coming here?" I said, shakily, curling myself into the side of Gerard, worried of what Reshiram might do.

"Like I said Mikey, you can't get the relics without my help. You need me."

"You never said that!"

"I don't trust her," Ray said, tensing up a bit.

"You shouldn't worry," Reshiram laughed, "I am one of the good ones. Aren't I, Michael?"

"Quit calling me that! And... You are really helpful, even though I haven't seen you much." Gerard, Frank, and Ray all turned at me like I was a traitor.

"Wait, so this is the person from dreams, she said?" Ray asked.

"Yeah..."

"There's no need to to worry. I know the others girls pretty well, and I would never to anything to harm you or tell of your secret."

"But what about Zekrom?"

"Zekrom?" My three friends screamed in unison.

"She may know about you, but that's another reason why I'm here. I can tell when she's near, and I can fend her off when she tries to turn on your friends. Please. Trust me." I could tell she was getting upset.

"I trust her." I said, stepping up towards Reshiram. "Guys?" They gave each other glances at first.

"I guess..." They all said at the same time.

"Great!" Reshiram smiled, "I need to get off to school soon, so I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure." I said. She went into the elevator to the top floor.

"Hey," Frank asked, "did you guys realize that Reshiram and Zekrom are Pokemon names?"

"She told me that on her first visit."

**A/N School is starting soon, so I might not be able to update as much then, but please review anyways!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Alicia POV

"She _came _to you?" I asked Mikey in disbelief on our way go look for the supposed "holy" place. I never knew that she was more than just a human.

"Yep." He said back. "She, first, began coming in dreams to tell me about where the next relic fragments are, and then I heard that she came to you as a _person_. To be honest, I was really frustrated with her because she told me not to tell anyone about her, but it looks like she did it herself." I could tell he was forcing a laugh.

"Well," I said staying close behind him, "as long as she's a help to us, then there's really no harm done." We found the place we needed to be and read the enscription on the altar.

_Sow crops in all of the fields at Messhina Valley- Holy Statue. Remember, they_

_must all be fully grown. Any kind of crop will do._

"All of them?" I said, shocked, but I could tell that something else was bothering the blonde haired boy next to me, due to the fact that he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "What's wrong?"

"It's just something that Reshiram told Gerard, Frank, Ray, and I this morning.

"Which was?" We had both started to clear and dig up the nearest, and only, field in the area.

"Well... Maybe I should tell you later on." Mikey reached for the pager attatched to his hip. "Gerard, get the guys to bring the girls to the entrance of Messhina Valley tonight. I'll explain later."

"What was that all about?" I had cleared the field, even without Mikey's help.

"I'll tell you later, but we should get the seeds planted first. do you have any spare ones at your house?" I thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah! I do! Should I get them now or...?" I waited for a response.

"I'll lead you down to the dungeon entrance, and you can run and get the seeds. I can wait here."

"Okay!" We took each other by the arm and Mikey lead me down to the entrance. I had to do this fast, so I ran as quickly as I could to my house. Oh, did I mention that my parents are going on a trip soon? They don't stay at my house long, two weeks tops, and then they go out. They're not mentioned as much when they're gone though...

"Are you _sure _we need to go urgently?" I heard my mother say from upstairs. They obviously didn't know I was home.

"Yes, we should, we need to get out of this town _fast. _I'll break the news to Alicia that we might be gone longer than expected," my father told my concerned mother. I wanted to hear what they were talking about more, so I creeped up the steps until I was just outsite my parent's bedroom door.

"But why so soon? What happened to you when you were out the other night?" My heart stopped. Mikey, Lindsey, Gerard, and I went out the other night on... Well... Technically a first date... Stop laughing!

"I went into this weird forest outside of town. What I saw made me worried to death. I saw our daughter, Alicia, and her best friend, Lindsey, with these weird men. One of them had red hair, and the other was an awkward blonde. I asked around town, and none of those men match the description of anyone here. I'm worried that Alicia might be getting involved with people dangerous. She could be killed!" By this point, I felt like I was going to pass out. My parents saw me with Gerard and Mikey. They know!

"I'm sure it's nothing, you're probably over reacting!" I really hope he is, Mom...

"Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this before we go, even if it risks my life!" I went silently down the stairs, out of my house, and back over to the Messhina Valley entrance where I saw Mikey waiting for me.

"What happened?" He asked, taking me by the shoulders, trying to calm me down. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'll explain later, let's just go plant the seeds now." I began to walk a bit ahead of him.

I wasn't aware of what was going on at my house though.

"How long have you had those cameras?" My mother asked my father.

"Ages, but they haven't been opened. I was planning to set them up at the four corner intersection to all of those mysterious places outside of town. If Alicia goes out tonight, those cameras will catch who she's with, and what she's planning on doing with them."

"Oh alright..."

**...Later...**

"No, Frank!" I heard Gerard shout as they came to the Messhina Valley entrance, "there is no Nebraskin Ocean!"

"Come on!" He replied, "Next you're gonna tell me that there's no East Virginia!"

"Guys!" Mikey shouted at them, "Can we discuss this please?"

"Right..."

"You called us here to tell us something," I said, "what was it?"

"Oh yeah, about what Reshiram said, she..." Frank trailed off. I could tell that he was still thinking about the Nebraskin Ocean.

"Well?"

"She told us to protect you." Ray spoke up.

"From?" Christa asked.

"Well..."

"Dang Frank! Make up your mind!" Gerard shouted.

"Shut up, Way."

"Reshiram told us that her evil twin sister, Zekrom, or Zoey as you will know her when she comes to school, is out to get you guys and kill you, just so we can't have any other sort of help besides each other to get the other relic fragments." Mikey told all of us.

"And," Frank was talking sense again, "do you _really _think that _we _are smart enough to figure out all of the clues like you guys can?"

"True," I said, "do you know when she will be coming to the school?"

"Reshiram came to me last night," Mikey said.

"She did?" Lindsey jumped up suddenly. "What'd she say?"

"Well..."

**...Last night...**

Mikey POV

"Reshiram, can I ask you something?" The pale girl emerged out of the darkness.

"Yeah, what?"

"Why hasn't Zekro-... _Zoey _been in school? Alicia hasn't told me anything about a new, black haired student coming at all, but she _did _tell me about a mysterious symbol on the right hand side. Can you explain this?"

"Well... You kinda didn't make much sense... But I've been trying to keep Zekrom from going into school so she can stay away from the girls so I can give you all some time to work out a day-to-day plan, like when the girls should be at their homes and when they shoudl be with you."

"Okay, I get that, but what about the symbol?"

"Well... Maybe you should have the girls bring their pendants to the school, tomorrow night, midnight."

"Why?" But Reshiram had already disappeared.

**...End flashback...**

"And that's how it happened." I concluded.

"Zekrom hates us that much?" Lindsey asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah, so can you guys come tonight to school with your pendants? I think I might know what she wants us to do.

"I guess." Jamia said, Wow! She hasn't really talked much this entire time!

**...Later on that evening...**

Alicia POV

My parents were almost ready to go, but my father looked like he wanted to go back upstairs desperatly. His dreams were crushed when my mother stopped him halfway.

Interested to see what he could've wanted to do, I snuck upstairs to my parents' room, my parents think that I was going up to my room. Everything seemed to be in place, the bed was made, the room was clean, my father's laptop had a livestream on it, the room smelled like daisie- wait, livestream?

I went over and sat down at his desk, looking at the familiar sight. The fall scenery, the stream, the river, it couldn't be... Messhina Valley? But, how did my father find this place? Wait, it couldn't be because he never goes out of town unless he's with my mom.

I quickly turned around, knocking a few Kodak photographs to the floor. I bent over to pick them up, suddenly interested in my father's life.

The photo was blurry, and it looked as if it was taken somewhere near a beach. There was a glowing orb, and a fence off to the left.

"Is that a generator?" I muttered, leaning in closer at the floating, mint green orb. "Who are the people in the photo?" There was really no use in asking that, because one of the people had shocking red hair, while the other looked awkward, the third was short, and the fourth had shoulder lenght, curly hair. Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray... Were caught on film... By my father...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is fiction.**

Alicia POV

I threw the photos across the room, which now just looked like a blur to me. How did my father catch Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray on camera? What was he doing out late at night? Where did he get the cameras? So many questions, so little time.

I managed to pull myself to my feet to go and grab the photos again. Yep, it was definitely them. There was no mistaking it. I crammed the photos into my pocket and was about to leave when I remembered something. The webcam. I needed to deactivate the camera itself and the whole livestream.

I went back over to the computer and looked around for a deactivate switch or something. Nothing. I looked over my father's desk, hoping to find an instruction manual. To my luck, I found one on the far end of the desk. Grabbing the small booklet, I opened it up slowly and flipped through the pages trying to find a way to turn off the camera... There! In order to turn off the camera, I needed to deactivate the camera down in Messhina Valley. But... Should I go alone, or should I warn Gerard, Mikey, Frank, or Ray?

Without thinking, I ran out of the room into mine. I lay face down on my bed, just thinking. What's going to happen? Will my parents take me out of this town? Will they force me to leave? **Will they get someone to harm Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray?**

Reshiram POV

I scanned through the surrounding perimeter of the empty school hallway. I planned for Lindsey, Alicia, Jamia, Christa, Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray to come down here at midnight tonight. I hoped that they weren't running late.

"You weren't hoping we were running late were you?" I heard a male voice say from behind me. Gerard. I quickly spun around and saw them all standing there. Man, they must've all met up before. Heh... This is a first, Mikey's making an attempt to hold Alicia's hand. Just a bit longer, Michael.

"No!" I quickly argued, gesturing back," anyway, that's not important. Girls, did you bring those pendants?" They all held up their pendants almost as if on cue. "Good, now, this is extremely important. As you know, I have classified the guys as having colors: Gerard's yellow, Mikey's red, Frank's green, and Ray's blue. If you look at the symbol behind me," I motioned back, "you will see those colors."

"I can." They all seemed to say under their breath. Does Alicia look so tense?

"What you girls need to do is place your pendants under the right color- like, Alicia, you met Mikey, who's color was red, so the color your pendant needs to go over is red. The same goes for you other girls with the killjoy ("Really?" Frank said, pretending to be offended by me calling him "killjoy".) you met." The girls seemed to follow. "You ready?"

"I guess," the girls all said, eager to see what the mysterious pattern will reveal. Brushing past the other guys, they all placed the pendants over the corresponding color.

After a few seconds of heavy silence, each pendant almost began to give off a bright light, each of the killjoy specific color. After a few seconds of the light gleaming in our eyes, the lower half of the wall rose slightly, revealing a passageway.

"I can't believe it!" Frank and Gerard said at the same time, as did the others.

"What's in there?" Alicia asked, more silent than usual. Mikey glanced over in her direction.

"It's supposed to be a secret hideaway from years ago," I began to explain," a few chosen people are given unusual pendants to discover things such as this." I was about to explain further, but I stopped suddenly when there was a huge temperature drop, and mysterious, low footsteps could be heard.

"What's that?" Lindsey asked, edging closer to Gerard.

"Get in there, now!" I said, beginning to shove to group into the small room.

"But what-"

"Go!" When I managed to shove Gerard in the small passage, it sealed itself back shut.

"Well..." A dark voice had said, "I see you've come to open the passage." I stood up and faced my twin sister, Zekrom.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as a smirk grew on my sister's face.

"You brought your little 'friends' and their girlfriends here to trick them into going into that room, didn't you?"

"I did nothing," I began to grow frustrated with her, as she just continued to smirk. "And what's with the air quotes surrounding 'friends'?"

"Are you _that _dense?" The smirk left Zekrom's cold face," those fools are just using you! Those four men of yours just want to turn back into humans, so they found you so they can have some more support, considering the fact that those girls are just are putting up feeble attempts to help them. That Alicia chick just wants Mikey back so she can date him for three weeks, then he's out of the picture."

"They do too need me! And they a NOT using me!"

"Right. I'll believe when Mikey dates Alicia without going mad- oh that's right, he can't because he's stuck like this and, c'mon, let's be honest, do you think Alicia's really gonna help him? Get real!"

"They can still date in this form?"

"Did they kiss yet?"

"How the heck should I know that?"

"I was hoping you would say 'yes'"Zekrom kicked the ground, discouraged.

"Why?" I asked, stepping back towards the wall where Mikey and Alicia sat with the others.

"You do know what happens when a killjoy kissed a human right?"

"No, and neither do you!" I shouted across the hallway.

"Sure I do! I read it it this." Zekrom placed a heavy looking book on the floor and kicked it over to me. I grabbed the book and saw that there was a fold in the page. I opened to the folded page and read the article aloud.

"_ If one who is a killjoy kisses a human who is not also a killjoy, the killjoy effects become permanent. No type of magic could possibly turn he or she back into their original self. Also, as an effect from a killjoy making mouth-to-mouth contact, the non-killjoy will turn into a half killjoy/half human form, never being able to shake off the killjoy part." _I looked up at my sister in disbelief. "How did you find this?"

"You don't need to to know!" I tossed the book aside as Zekrom took a small step closer. "Better warn Romeo and Juliet, wherever they are, it won't be long before they crack."

"I will warn them and they will listen!"

"Doubt it!" At this point, I was furious with my sister, and I was beginning to charge up a light attack when she raised her hand. "Don't bother trying to destroy me with magic, I need to go anyway."

"Where?" I asked.

"Fiersome is getting lonely." Zekrom grinned one last time, and in a flash of black light, she was gone.

Mikey POV

Gerard was describing the room we were in with great detail.

There were two doors, each leading into the same room with two parts: part one revealed what looked like a metal shelf (empty), and a long platform in the middle, nothing dangerous, jjust a regular platform (...Really...), part two revealed a fiery furnace and a table for almost forging differnt weapons, alongside a table that looked good for making magical accessories.

"What is this place?" I muttered as Frank looked at the furnace.

"I don't know," he said, but this school is much bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." While Christa and Jamia basically fangirled at Ray and Gerard pretending to be anciet explorers with British accents, I took the time to talk to Alicia about her behavior.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said, taking her out into the hallway.

"What?" She asked in a low tone.

"The whole time we've been here, you've been acting all strange. Was it what Zekrom said about not being able to kiss me, because that would make _me _depressed anytime."

"It's not that! It's just... Something else..."

"What?"

"Well..." She went on to explain about what happened at her house, from her father's weird behavior to the Kodak photographs.

"Oh crap..." I looked at Alicia's eyes, which were filled with about as much fear that I have.

"What do we do?" She asked me.

"First and foremost, we should tell the others." Alicia shivered.

"They won't think I'm lying will they?"

"Of course not! C'mon..." I lead her into the main room and told everyone else what happened. They looked exactly like I did: horrified.

"Guys..." I heard Reshiram's voice come through the entrance. "I took care of everything. Come on."

"What is this place?" Ray asked in the same tone Alicia talked in earlier.

"As explained, this is a secret part of the school that was never opened to the other students. It was meant to be an addition, but was considered too dangerous, so the teachers used magic to block all entry. To be honest, I think that they didn't want to pay for another building. Hey, Ray, why do you sound so depressed?" She looked at each of our faces. "What happened in here? You all didn't look like this before I put you in here..."

"Just..." Christa looked around for a minute, "still a bit shaken up from being locked in here all of a sudden." Reshiram looked confused.

"Are you sure? It looks like more happened..."

"It's really nothing." I said, moving along through the entryway back out into the school, as did the others.

"Okay, well, I need to be going now... Bye..."

"Mikey," Frank called back at me. It turns out that everyone else had left and that Alicia and I were alone in the building, "you coming?"

"No..." Alicia looked at me, " I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning." He warned. Frank left us alone in the desolated hallway.

"What'd you stay behind for?" Alicia asked as I began to walk her home, "and why aren't you going home after this?"

"Did your parents leave yet?"

"They went out tonight, probably won't be back until about 12 P.M. tomorrow."

"12?"

"My parents always stay out longer than normal, and they're still scared that I might burn the house down due to the photos. Why?"

"Can I... Just... spend the night here?"

"Mikey, Frank said to be cautious."

"Not that! I meant that I really don't want you to be alone just in case Zekrom comes to get you in the middle of the night. You need to be protected."

"Well..." Alicia looked around to make sure we were alone. "I guess there's no harm." She took me up into her room (we did NOTHING) and she eventually fell asleep in my arms after discussing Swiss cheese.

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter and PLEASE review. I haven't gotten a review in what feels like ages.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction and it is completely fictional.**

**Alicia POV**

Okay, so, it's been a few days since I'd found those photos, and Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray have been cautious ever since. They never came out unless they knew that my father was nowhere nearby. I can't even see Mikey anymore unless I go see him, and we can't go out into dungeons anymore because we can't go by ourselves. We need killjoys.

"Mikey," I said one day while the others were on other floors, "how long do you think you need to be in this hiding?"

"Huh?" Mikey was clearly lost in his thoughts again.

"I said, how long do we have to hide? I know the rain's been watering the plants in Messhina Valley over the past few days, but we need to go get them to get the next relic fragment. We can't stay here forever."

"That's a good point... We all need to do something... I know. I'll talk to the guys later tonight and see if they feel it's okay for us to go out again."

"Cool." I smiled and checked my watch. "I should go." I kissed Mikey on the cheek and began to head out.

"Hey, that reminds me."

"What?"

"Why is okay for people to kiss killjoys on their cheeks, but not on their lips?"

"I...don't know..."

Later on that night, I was sitting in my room. I really wanted my parents to leave town sooner. I wanted to go out with all my friends again instead of having to stay in hiding. I took out my notebook and began to work on my story. I've been writing a story recently about a girl who lives in a foster home who sets off to find her parents again, who've left her on the porch of the foster home when she was born. I was right in the middle of a chapter when I'd heard my parents talking again.

"You have all your things?" My father asked, rushing my mom.

"Yes, but do we have to leave tonight?"

"I'm not responsible for who are daughter messes with, okay? I just don't want to be here when she does something she'll regret, she's old enough to make her own decisions, now get your things and let's go." My mom sighed and held back a sob. She clearly wasn't used to leaving me so soon. "Well, we're out of here." My father said, stopping by my room.

"You're leaving already?" I asked, dismayed. They're leaving that fast?

"Yep, see you." My father quickly ran out of the house while it took two minutes for my mom to leave me. When I heard the door close, I quickly pulled out my phone from my drawer and texted Christa, Lindsey, and Jamia.

_My parents just left, we can go out now!_

"That's awesome!" Frank said when he saw me the next day. "I was getting tired of staying in one spot all day long. I wanted to go out and see the world again."

"Well, now you can!" I said as the boys all talked amongst themselves.

Later on the next day, Mikey and I went over to the field in Messhina Valley where we began to harvest all the crops we planted.

"This should do it." Mikey said as we both placed them in front of the altar. Then, very slowly, the next relic was revealed. "Shall we move forward?"

"Let's!" I smiled as we moved into the cave. There, we found yet another altar.

_A precious metal with a silver luster. Bring me 5 of them._

"Not a very good clue..." I frowned as I took down the clue in a notepad.

"I think it means silver." Mikey replied as he too stared at the clue completely dumbstruck.

"Should we talk it over later?"

"Yeah..."

**MIKEY POV**

"Of course you need silver!" Reshiram laughed later on that evening. We were all gathered in that weird room down at the school, y'know, the one that we opened in an earlier chapter.

"Five pieces of silver?" Christa asked.

"Yep. Simple as that!"

"Well we could've done that earlier!" I smacked my forehead.

"Don't worry, maybe Gerard and Lindsey can do it tomorrow."

"Okay," Gerard said, "I got nothing else to do."

"Me either." Lindsey smiled.

"Good." Reshiram went over to the counter top where there were vast cooking materials. She placed a piece of paper on the blank surface. "From what we know, part one is requesting five pieces of silver."

"Part one?" Frank asked.

"Yes, there are two parts to this particular puzzle. I figured that out while I was searching for more clues. Part two requires you, uh, eight to bring:

_A completely useless metal. Even so, it's splendid in its own way, so_

_bring me 15 of them._

"A completely useless metal?" Ray repeated.

"Yep. I'm telling you this now so that you can prepare. The more prepared you are, the more relics you get aquire."

"Frank, Ray, Jamia, and I should be able to get those." Christa recommended.

"That should work. Until then, Mikey, you need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Alicia, you and I'll gather more information from the library tomorrow during school. Ray, Christa, Frank, Jamia, you guys should work on getting the scrap iron. As for you two," Reshiram gestured over to Lindsey and Gerard," try and gather the silver and place them on the altar. The others should have gotten all the scrap iron by that point."

**LATER THE FOLLOWING DAY**

**ALICIA POV**

After school, Reshiram (disguised) and I went through different books in the library. We searched for tons of books, mainly trying to look for books on the dungeons.

"What's this?" I pulled out a weird book from one of the shelves. Reshiram rushed over and looked at it.

"This is the Inquisitive Waltz." I looked at her, a very confused look planted on my face. "Inquisitive Waltz is a type of magic. If used in a specific place, an item should appear."

"Really?"

"Not much is known about this, it's lucky you found it. It can only be used if a killjoy is nearby, so we should show the others later on tonight."

"Can it be used in different dungeons?"

"It can only be used there, but, like I said, only specific places." I ran my hadn through my hair. Did I really just find something so cool? In school?

**JAMIA POV**

Christa, Ray, Frank, and I spent the rest of the day searching every nook and cranny for scrap iron. After many long hours of searching, we finally found enough pieces.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we need to wait at the altar for Gerard and Lindsey. They should be bringing the silver at any moment, and we should be there." Frank replied. The four of us then crossed over into Messhina Valley from Trieste Forest and climbed up until we reached the altar. Ray and Frank began to fight off the monsters and destroy the generator so that we could sit and wait without being disturbed.

**LINDSEY POV**

"We need one more." I said as I placed the fourth piece of silver onto a pile.

"Good." Gerard smiled at me. "I was getting bored of just sitting around and digging up metal." He went back to searching while I watched the pile. The pieces glistened in the sun as Gerard looked for the last piece.

"What took you?" I asked Gerard. He'd been gone for over an hour.

"There aren't a lot of rocks here, there might not be pieces of silver everywhere." He replied, shoving the last bit of silver into my hand. "Anyways, we should probably get out of here."

"Yeah..."

**MIKEY POV**

Later that evening, Alicia came running into the farmhouse. I was on the fifteenth floor, but I heard her come in. She quickly came down to greet me.

"Check out what I found." Alicia pulled a weird white book from her backpack. "Ever hear of the Inquisitive Waltz?"

"What? You found that?" I gasped as I took the book from her hands. Surely enough, it was the Inquisitive Waltz, the book that can only be understood by killjoys.

"I can't read a thing, it's in Earthscript." Gerard clarified when he, Lindsey, Ray, Frank, Christa, and Jamia came back with another relic.

"Earthscript?" Lindsey asked.

"The language of our ancestors. It's been used years and years ago, maybe even millions of years ago. This was a really great find, Alicia, but if only we knew what it said." Alicia was leaning over Gerard's shoulder and staring at the script.

"... I can read it..." Alicia muttered. All seven of us looked at the girl standing behind Gerard.

"You _can?" _we all shouted.

"For some reason I can." Alicia took the book from Gerard's hands. We all leaned in closer so that we could hear the translation. "_Below Center..." _She read.

"What?" Ray asked.

"I have no idea..." She bit her lower lip. "I wonder if..." Alicia grabbed the book and went to the elevator. I was the only one who went to go find her. She climbed her way up to the thirteenth floor.

"What happened?" I asked when I found Alicia huddled over the Inquisitive Waltz book.

"Stand back." Alicia pushed me over to the corner of the room and placed the book in the center of the room. "I hope this works..." Alicia then went on the shout something in an unknown language which I presumed was Earthscript. Out of nowhere, something shot out of the ground... A toyherb? "It worked!"

"What the heck?" I said. Alicia went over and took the toyherb and the Inquisitive Waltz.

"I knew it..."

"What?"

"Reshiram told me that the Inquisitive Waltz can only be used in a dungeon."

"Then why does it work here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alicia asked. "This farmhouse is basically a dungeon!"

"How?" I shouted, causing the others to come running up.

"Somewhere buried underneath this place there could be a dungeon that hasn't been opened for years. It could be treachorous if it is opened again."

"That's impossible!" Frank shouted. "This place only goes up to the twenty-seventh floor, there's no way it can have another." Alicia looked at all the faces in the room.

"... I guess maybe there isn't... But then why did the spell work?" She muttered as they all walked out of the room. Alicia turned to me. "You believe me, right?"

"Of course I do!" I said. "But... Maybe the spell can work in other places besides dungeons. Until then, try not to worry about it too much, okay?" Alicia sighed.

"Okay..." She went over to the elevator and I placed my arm around her. I _hope _there isn't a dungeon underneath here...

**A/N Sorry for scarce updates, but no one's been reviewing and, if there are no reviews, then I'll wait awhile before putting up new chapters. Please review this time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: This is entirely fake. I own nothing here.**

**ALICIA POV**

I sighed as I sat on my bed. I tossed the Inquisitive Waltz book from hand to hand. Why the heck did the spell work in the farmhouse? There HAS to be a dungeon around there, or maybe even under it. It can't work in other places besides dungeons; Reshiram knows her stuff. I shoved the book under my bed.

Let's just recap a few things: we've gotten the relic fragment that requires the scrap iron and silver, but what do we do from here? I am completely lost.

**LATER**

"We should go check what the next clue is," I told Mikey, "we gotta get these fragments as fast as possible."

"We should get out to Messhina Valley soon. We can go later if you want. Alone" He blushed slightly.

"Why do we have to go alone? Can't we go with anyone else?" He blushed deeper.

"Because... I kinda want to have to some alone... With you..." Mikey turned away awkwardly.

"That's really sweet of you." I grinned. "I guess we can go alone this time. But we've gone places alone before, why is now so special?"

"Just because I wanna do something."

**Even later...**

"Doesn't look like this relic actually wants something..." Mikey stared at the altar.

"What does it want then?" I went over to where Mikey was standing.

"It... wants us to defeat the guardian..." I put my hands over my mouth.

"Another guardian?" I whispered.

"Looks like it..." Mikey ruffled his hair. "What do you think the guardian is?"

"I don't know, but I think I know where it is." I gestured over to the weird bridge that seemed to be right behind us. Next thing we knew, we were transported away.

**GERARD POV**

"Have you seen Mikey or Alicia today?" Jamia asked me as I looked at the relics we've obtained so far.

"I think they went out to the dungeon again to check out the next relic clue." I replied.

"Just making sure, I haven't seen either all day!"

"Me either, but they should be fine, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

**ALICIA POV**

Mikey and I were standing at the center of the stone bridge. The once blue water was now red, maybe even blood.

"Where are we?" I backed up into him as we both looked around.

"Oh my GOD!" He suddenly shouted. I gasped when I looked down at the opposite end of the bridge. Down at the end of the bridge was a huge lizard with purple stripes going down the back. It malaciously stuck out it's tongue at us and began to slowly creep forward. "Stand back!" Mikey shoved be backwards slightly as he began to shoot fire at it. I looked away and tried to ignore everything. "Where did it go?" I heard him shout. I turned and saw his face; he has some saliva on his face from the lizard. I looked in all directions, but the lizard was no where to be found.

"What-" I started. Next thing I knew, I was shoved over the side of the bridge, the lizard's tongue wrapped around my foot.

"_**NO!**_" Mikey shouted with anger as he grabbed my wrist. I was practically dangling over the edge of the bridge.

"Don't let go of me!" I screamed.

"I never would let go!" Mikey meant to send only one ball of fire down, but, narrowly missing me, he fired out _five._ The lizard immediately let me go and sunk into the water. I knew it wasn't over. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but how did you do that?"

"I don't even know myself Alicia..." Mikey sent another stream out at the lizard, who seemed just about finished. After just missing the lizard's tongue narrowly, it was finally finished. The final relic of Messhina Valley was laying at my feet. Mikey slowly went to pick it up just as I was getting to my feet.

"I can't believe we actually did that..." I panted slightly.

"Me either..." Mikey put the fragment into my shaky hands. "But it's over now. We're done here..."

"You know, Mikey, you said you wanted to tell me something when we were here... What was it?" Mikey looked down.

"Oh yeah..." He took a step closer. "Well, I was talking to Reshiram last night. She came to me in a dream, even though we all know about her. Reshiram confirmed something very great for both of us." He stepped closer again.

"And... What was that?" I looked with a confused look on my face.

"You know, just some stuff... About what Zekrom had said."

"And that was?..."

"It was all a lie. Everything Zekrom said was wrong. If you and I ever do kiss while I'm messed up like this, nothing will happen to you. You'll be fine."

"But..." I was so lost. "How did Reshiram find out that it was a lie?"

"I'll explain later," Mikey put a finger over my mouth, "but let's not waste more time now." He continued to lean closer until he was so close that I could see the beads of sweat on his eyelashes as if they were in high defenition...

**GERARD POV**

I grinned as I saw the final relic fragment in my hand. "This is so freaking cool. We can finally move yet another step closer!"

"Only one more place to go!" Frank jumped. "...Mikey, why do you look so... Zoned out?"

"I've noticed that," I stepped closer to Mikey, "you've been looking so happy this evening, what's wrong?"

"Just... Happy that we're moving closer to the end." He smiled at us. Frank and Ray looked like they believed him, but I could tell that, judging by the look in his eyes, there was something going on with him... And I'm gonna find out what it is!

**The next day...**

I crawled into the crawlspace into the secret room at the school again. I talked to everyone, and we decided that this was the best place to keep the relics. Just as I was about to open the door, however, the door opened again. I hid myself behind a dying old plant as Mikey came crawling in, Alicia right behind him. He was dragging her wrist into the other room. I peered in through a crack.

"So what did you say you left in here again?" Mikey walked around for a few second until Alicia picked up a pendant.

"Christa had just left this in here, it's nothing really." She staring walking out, but Mikey stopped her.

"About yesterday," he started, "I just wanted to say that... You know, even though we got attacked by the lizard, which I figured out it was called the Bane Dragon, I thought it was really nice." Alicia blushed.

"I liked it yesterday too, but you never did explain how Reshiram knew Zekrom was lying." She ginned.

"Reshiram said that she checked her facts and the sources Zekrom stated, it was a lie. There's nothing in there mentioned about a kiss." Kiss? What kiss?

"Well, I don't think we should kiss again for awhile, okay? I don't have a crush on Kobra Kid, I have a crush on the dorky glasses wearing boy in town, Mikey Way." I saw Mikey blush a deep red.

"Well, thanks..." Kiss? Mikey and Alicia KISSED? OH MAH GAWD WHAT? Zekrom lied? (Well, that's not much of a surprise). Daaaaaaaang. Mikey: 1345345, rest of the world: 0. "Let's get out of here then." When they left, I quickly put the relic frangments away on a shelf and crawled out, closing the door behind me securley.

**MIKEY POV**

Jamia, Lindsey, Ray and I were gonna start going out to the last and final dungeon- Padova Mountains. Who knows what the heck awaits us in here. Well, we're about to find out! We began to walk through the different parts of the mountain until we came across an altar near a river. "It's about time..." I heard Ray groan.

_A gem that is as blue as the ocean. Bring me 4 of them._

"This is too easy." Jamia pulled out four aquamarines from her pockets. "I've been saving these." She placed them in front of the altar, but it still didn't disappear. "What now?" I looked closer and saw that we now needed three diamonds.

"Oh come on." Christa sighed.

"Well, we've got some searching to do now, don't we?" I scratched my head. Everyone nodded in agreement with me as we left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this is 100% fictional**

**Mikey POV**

Jamia, Lindsey, Ray and I decided that we would wait another day or so before we went searching for diamonds. Diamonds _are _extremely rare so it'll take awhile to find three of them. I blew a strand of my hair and I sat on a pile of hay. Gerard came down on the elevator and sat down next to me, watching me.

"What?" I asked when I noticed these unusual looks.

"Nothing, nothing." He looked away for a moment before looking at me again. "Mikey, do you think Lindsey and I would make a good couple?"

"What?" I was taken backs lightly by the question. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was just wondering really."

"Well… I think you guys would look really nice together. You like the same things so…" I feel so awkward right now! You have no idea.

"Hehe, true." We both sat there in silence for awhile before Frank and Ray came back down. They had been discussing plans for Padova Mountains with the girls, and they returned.

"Got the plan set out?" Gerard asked the two men.

"Yeah," Frank responded. "We're gonna go out early tomorrow morning before classes so that the girls can give us some extra help. This is the hardest dungeon we've faced so far! We need all the help we can get." He and Ray collapsed on a separate pile of hay and sat there, worn out from the entire day.

Ray, Frank, Lindsey and I set out the Padova Mountains early the next morning. Christa couldn't make it, however, as she was having people sleep over her house, and it would look suspicious if she suddenly disappeared. We trekked our way through the freezing cave until we reached the area where you could find diamonds. Monster were. Of course, in the vicinity, so Ray and I needed to remove them. A stream of fire erupted from my hands and a small stream of water flew from Ray's. Frank remained back to protect Lindsey from any other danger. Within a few short minutes, the monster and generator were destroyed.

"Well that didn't take long." Lindsey remarked. With that, the four of us began our search. After about thirty minutes, Frank had successfully acquired two diamonds, bringing us 2/3 of the way there. However, the rest of the time we spent in the mountains was a waste, as no other diamonds were found. The four of us ran through the dungeon, avoiding any other monster in our way, until we were back at the crossroads.

"I should probably head back home and get ready for school. It's gonna start soon." Lindsey waved to us and went running off. After a few minutes, Ray, Frank and I went back to the farmhouse to store the diamonds in a safe place.

**Alicia POV**

During break (or recess if you want to call it that), Rachel and I went in the library to search for any other hints. We were searching for any hints on a certain school report topic we were given- something about history. I can't remember exactly. Rachel was standing on a small step ladder to reach the higher shelves as I read through some of the other books. I skimmed through some of the pages, only to find bits and pieces of information.

"Find anything?" Rachel called from over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but not much." I sighed, placing the book next to me and picking up another. As I placed it on my lap, I saw Rachel suddenly become rigid and still. Curious and slightly afraid, I stood up.

"Rachel?" I slowly began to approach her. "Are you okay?" She turned to face me, her eyes a more snowy white.

"Quick… Leave. Before she can get you." As Rachel spoke, she quickly had turned into Reshiram. I took a step back, confused.

"What do you mean?" I checked the rest of the library to see if any other students were in the vicinity, but all I could see was a dark shadow. "What is…"

"Just go! Climb out the window if you have to!" Before I could make a move, Zekrom ascended from the shadows, making her way over towards Reshiram and I, sending blue lasers out at top speed.

I quickly tried to move, avoiding a laser by millimeters. I heard Reshiram begin to fire lasers back, attempting to stall for enough time to get me out safely. Shelves were falling all around me, and I found myself trapped as one fell in front of the exit.

**Ray POV**

I crept my way through the trees and bushes surrounding the school. I had felt this strange feeling inside of me, and I decided to see what was going on around here. Peeking out through the foliage, I noticed that the students appeared to be evacuating the premises. Why you might ask? I have no idea. Curious, I crawled around to the back entrance to the school and found myself in the empty classroom.

The room was a complete disaster. Desks were tipped over and books and paper were strewn all over the room. I could hear a commotion coming from the next room over to my right, which I knew immediately was the library. I stepped over desks and made my way into the deserted hallway, silently hurrying to the library. Through a crack in the door, I could see an all out war going on in the room. Bookshelves were on the floor and nearly everything was knocked over. I could see Reshiram and Zekrom fighting with each other, firing laser beam after laser beam at each other. I opened the door slightly wider and was stopped by a bookshelf blocking the door. I have no clue how I managed to do it, but I shot a jet of water out that was powerful enough to blow the door open. Reshiram and Zekrom, however, did not seem to notice my sudden entrance.

As I hid behind on of the fallen shelves, I noticed the someone was also hiding behind the shelf. Looking over, I saw Alicia's petrified face looking at me.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"No time to answer!" I responded as lasers flew over our heads. "We have to get out of here!" I grabbed her by the wrist and protected her from any other danger as we made our way to the classroom and through the back entrance. I caught my breath as Alicia caught her breath as well.

"How…" She breathed. "How did you know to get me?"

"I didn't, honestly." I smirked slightly. "I just got this… Weird sensation almost and felt drawn to the school. I came in through this entrance and found the place practically in ruins. When I came across the library, however, I noticed this… War, if you'll call it that, and found you." Alicia nodded in thanks as I finished.

"We need to get out of here." She urged. "The school was falling apart when I was trapped in there, and it could fall any minute." I led the way through the narrow back passage into the foliage again, the two of us quickly crawling back over to the farm house again. I led her inside and brought her down to the bottom floor, where Frank, Gerard, and Mikey were sitting- Gerard just laying there, Frank gently kicking hay around into a small pile, and Mikey writing in his journal. They all looked up upon our entry.

"What happened?" Gerard asked when he saw the fear written in our faces. I explained about what happened- from when I felt an unusual sensation in my stomach to saving Alicia from Zekrom's wrath. Mikey raised an eyebrow with a skeptical look on his face.

"You got a random sensation in your stomach?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have no clue where it came from, but when I got it, I was almost drawn to the school as if there was some sort of magnetic force on it." I replied, a bit confused by my own words. Alicia sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing he had that sensation." She said. "If he hadn't, I'm not sure if I'd still be here."

"Wait a second!" Gerard shouted. "The relic fragments! We put them in the school in the secret room! Will they be safe in there? If the school might collapse, the relics could be destroyed!" Everyone's eyes became wide.

"Oh damn it I didn't think of that!" I replied.

"We have to get them!" Frank said. "Alicia, stay down here. It's safer here."

"You'll be careful, right?" She said, clearly frightened.

"Of course we will!" Frank replied. With that, the four of us ran off, leaving Alicia by herself.

**Alicia POV**

I sat down on the bottom floor for what seemed to be hours. I waited anxiously for my friends to come back with all of the relics. I picked up small pieces of hay and sorted them into a pile like Frank was before everyone took off. After a few more minutes of waiting, I heard the four of them coming. Standing up, I saw Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Ray topple out of the elevator, a few relics in each of their hands.

"That's the last time we all go down at the same time!" Frank remarked as he stood up, placing the relics down gently on a pile of hay and brushing himself off. The others nodded in agreement and placed the relics in the same spot.

"You got them?" I grinned, beaming at the four of them.

"Yep!" Frank grinned.

"Thank God!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you wouldn't get them for a second." When I finished, a loud crash could be heard. The world was practically shaking around the five of us. Gerard, Frank and Ray got down, and Mikey grabbed my wrist and pulled me down, protecting me. The shaking appeared to be endless. When it finally appeared to end, the five of us looked up, looking from face to face. We all stood up, still feeling shaky, and made our way back up to the mainland. We couldn't open the door however, as huge clouds of dust blew us back inside.

"What was that?" Mikey asked, still holding onto me slightly.

"I don't know. Frank replied. He peeked through a crack in the doorway. "Let's move before the dust clears up; we gotta get to cover so that we can see what's going on." The five of us ran out through the foliage again just as the dust began to clear up some. Peeking through the brush, we could see that families were gathered around. Students from the school appeared to be crying slightly. At that moment I had realized what happened.

"The school…" I started.

"Must've collapsed." Gerard finished. My eyes widened once again as I saw what appeared to be the remains of the school. The school that I always went to and considered as a second home is now… Gone. I sighed as Mikey placed his hand on my shoulder, me and the others making our way away from the remains of the school, making our way over to Jamia, Lindsey and Christa, who were also staring off at the remains.

**A/N: ****Hey! Sorry about the delay between the past chapter and this one. I just had school to take care of! So, just like it said in the beginning, I don't own anything here. So remember to review! The quicker the reviews, the quicker the update! (God I sound so desperate.)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Nothing used here is owned by me. This story is completely fictional.**_

_**Alicia POV**_

I rested my head against my window and sighed, rain pounding against it. Even though it's been days, I'm still upset about what happened to the school. So many memories… Gone. Everything good there. All gone. The secret passage me and the others used… It can't even be accessed anymore. My thoughts ran through my head at super speed until Jamia came up to my room, her usual smile quickly melting into a frown when she saw me.

"Hey… You're still upset I take it?" She asked as she sat down next to me. I nodded.

"Yeah…. I really do miss the school still." I replied, not looking at her.

"Hey, well, they are working to fix it as best as they can. That's good right?"

"No it's NOT." I stood up quickly, taking Jamia by surprise. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter WHAT anybody does. I have to many memories with that school and I can't just let them go that easily. Like… This is the first school I ever actually liked. This is the school where I actually started to fit in a bit and felt welcome. This is the school where I found success, doing really well in all my classes. This is the school where I met you… And Lindsey and…. Mikey…." I stopped and stared down at my feet. "There's too much for me to leave behind…."

_**Gerard POV**_

I sat down on the floor of the farm house, staring over at where we hid the relic fragments, Ray staring off into space behind me. We're almost there… We're so close to fixing everything…. Yet for some reason I feel a bit off. I've been thinking recently about when Alicia had used the Inquisitive Waltz here a few floors up. It had worked just fine, but it can only work in dungeons…

"Hey Ray," I turned to face my friend, "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"What?"

"Remember awhile back when Alicia used that Inquisitive Waltz a few floors up and it worked?" He nodded. "I thought the Inquisitive Waltz only works in dungeons."

"It does."

"I know, but the farmhouse isn't a dungeon… At all. It's just kinda making me think, y'know, about why it worked. Do you think that there's a hidden dungeon in here?"

"Um…" Ray stuttered. "I really don't know about that. I mean, I doubted the existence of a dungeon previously and thought it was just either luck or a fluke when it worked for Alicia but…. Now that I think about it a bit more… You could be right. Maybe there is a dungeon right beneath us and we have no idea."

"The question is, where would it be?" I picked up a bit of hay and began to organize it into a small pile before glancing over at the elevator. I crawled over to shaft and glanced down, seeing nothing but the dark floor. However, upon looking closer, I noticed something. There appeared to be a tiny speck of light in the upper right corner, standing out completely. "What the hell…"

"What is it?" Ray got up and went to go stand next to me.

"Do you see it?" I pointed at the tiny light. "The light in the corner."

"I think I do see it…." Ray squinted down. "Why's that there?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping you have the same idea as me, which is that there's another room down there."

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of 'You're crazy', but that works too I guess." Ray joked, punching me in the arm slightly.

"There's gotta be a way we can check if there's another room down there without completely destroying the elevator."

"Maybe there's another source of light around here or something? I remember being upstairs and, by looking through a hole in the floor, I saw Mikey and Frank. Anything's possible." Ray said as he walked over to the corner of the room. He moved aside a few things blocking the floor and began to search.

"I don't think that's gonna work." I stood up. "Maybe it is just my eyes, but then again, you saw the light too. Either way, I don't think there's any other way to see down there. It's not like you can just look down and find another-"

"Found one." Ray said, gesturing to his new discovery.

"Have I ever told you that you're really good at proving me wrong?" I said as I knelt down next to him and peeked through the quarter sized hole. I could see what looked like an exact replica of the other rooms, only there was something different. There appeared to be less hay and a mysterious aura radiating from the other side of the room. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see what was giving off this strange feeling.

"See anything?" Ray asked me.

"No…. But there is something down there. I just know it." I sat up when I heard Frank and Mikey come back, Frank holding the next fragment in his hands.

"Another step closer." He remarked as he put the fragments with the rest of them.

"You guys are just gonna LOVE this next task…" Mikey sighed.

_**Mikey POV**_

"What did the alter say exactly?" Christa asked us the next day as the eight of us sat at the entrance to Trieste Forest. It had been raining for awhile by this point, but the rainwater couldn't penetrate the dungeons. " '_Padova Mountains – Flowing River, Padova Mountains – Freezing_

_Cave, Padova Mountains – Tomb. Till all the fields in these places.' " Frank recited I saw Lindsey roll her eyes._

"All of them? God." She sighed. I glanced over at Alicia to see how she was dealing with this whole thing when I noticed she looked much more upset than usual. I frowned. She must REALLY be upset about the whole school thing.

"That's why we're gonna have to figure out who's going in when." Gerard said. "I say we send a few off us in to take care of Flowing River first, then we can take on Freezing Cave and the tomb later on. We gotta take things slow, as much as we want to take care of this whole situation."

"That's true." Frank replied. "I dunno, maybe Ray, Christa, Lindsey and I can take on the Flowing River or something? Any problems with that?" He looked around, but no one seemed to be that phased by the idea.

"I guess so." Ray replied, standing up. "We should probably go now while we have the time." Christa and Lindsey shrugged as they stood up along with Frank. Once they had set off, Gerard and Jamia stood up as well.

"I should probably be going back home now." Jamia said as she walked off into the rain again.

"I'm gonna head back too. See you in a bit, Mikey." Gerard said as he went off, leaving Alicia and I alone.

"You're really upset about this whole thing aren't you?" I asked as I shifted closer to her. Alicia glanced over at me and sighed, resting her head in her palm.

"Yeah." She replied, a single tear slipping down her cheek. I reached my hand out and brushed it away, only to have another tear takes it's place by… Falling from above? Alicia and I both looked up in surprise, watching at a few raindrops slipped through the canopy of trees.

"Hang on… I thought rain couldn't get here…" I pointed out.

"It usually can't" A soft voice said from behind me. Alicia and I turned to see Reshiram come out of the forest, a small basket of apples in her hand. "There's something wrong. Very wrong… And I know exactly what it is."

"What?" Alicia asked desperately.

"Fiersome." Reshiram sighed. "Zekrom's little pet." My eyes widened as I began to remember Fiersome. I had a dream a while ago where I was walking down some sort of corridor, Fiersome's voice greeting me and ebbing me onward.

"Who's that?"

"Fiersome is a large dragon that appears to almost be entire composed of fire. Obviously, it attacks with fire, and it can wipe out anybody within the vicinity. It lays somewhere beneath this very town, actually. But many years ago, a brave hero went beneath the town and sealed this monster away for years. But now I'm afraid that the seal is slowly crumbling away, and Fiersome could possibly destroy the town. That would explain all the earthquakes and disasters that have been striking recently. The balance is crazy, causing rain to slip into the dungeons." Reshiram took a breath.

"You mean that Fiersome is literally right beneath us?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. This creature needs to be stopped."

"How can we get to where he is?"

"There is only one way down into the dungeon where Fiersome resides, but I'm afraid I'm unsure of it's whereabouts."

"So there IS a fifth dungeon." Alicia muttered.

"I'll try to look into where the entrance might be, but until then, I recommend focusing on the relic fragments for now." With those final words, Reshiram went out into the increasing rain and faded away, leaving only her footsteps behind in the mud.

**A/N Hey! So I decided that it was about time for an update, so here you guys go! Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**_

_**Mikey POV**_

About a week has passed since we were assigned our most recent trial of tilling all of the fields. Somehow, we managed to till every single field in Padova Mountains- from Flowing River to the Tomb to the Freezing Cave. Only two more fragments remain now, and Gerard, Frank, Ray and I are getting closer and closer to returning to normal again.  
>"What's the next trial supposed to be?" Gerard asked as he played with his gloves, Frank, Ray and I standing close by him. We were in Padova Mountains again, and before us stood one of the last few altars.<br>"Let's see..." Frank muttered as he examined the altar, "It says, '_Part I: Defeat 4 Tundras at Padova Mts. – Shrine__._"  
>"Part one?" I groaned. "There are other parts?"<br>"Yeah. Looks like two other parts besides this one, making it three in total."  
>"We don't have time to be complaining." Ray said. "Tundras are active during the day, meaning that we can take them out now. We should probably get going." Following behind him, Frank, Gerard, and I made our way to the shrine, passing through wooden fences and killing a few monsters along the way.<br>"How much farther is it?" Gerard asked after he destroyed a monster generator with a lightning bolt, preventing other monsters from forming.  
>"I think it should be right here..." Ray repied. "I think I hear some running water up ahead." Carefully, the four of us walked into the room. We were greeted with multiple connected platforms, each one supported by it's own column underneath it. A generator glowed a bright tealish-green color as a monster was generated.<br>"What is that?" Frank asked. The monster appeared to be about his height, a mysterious objected perched upon it's head, obscuring it's face. A blue staff was held proudly in one hand. A blue robe enveloped this humanoid figure as it wandered around the platform.  
>"I think I saw those back in this cave in Messhina Valley once." I spoke up. "There was something really similar to that there, only it wore red. I don't think that's a Tundra. The shrine's up ahead."<br>"We're in the Flowing Waterfall I think." Gerard said. "Luckily for us, that's not what we're looking for."  
>"So then what is?" Frank whispered as we snuck by the monster. "It can't get much worse, right?"<br>"No, that's not possi-" Gerard was cut off suddenly when we approached the shrine, the generator sparkling and causing a monster to appear before us. It appeared to be almost like a floating ball of energy that mostly resembled a turquoise flame on it's side.  
>"What the hell is that thing?!" Frank asked.<br>"Judging by that fact that we're at the shrine," Ray replied, "I think that's a Tundra."  
>"It that thing made up of fire or ice...?" Gerard nervously asked. I shrugged my shoulders and quickly shot fire at it, causing the Tundra to retaliate backwards and shriek. It slowly fell to the floor, it's two lion-like armspaws falling limply at it's sides (I don't even know.)  
>"Something tells me ice." I smirked, making short work of the other Tundras that came my way.<br>"Heh, nice work, Mikes!" Gerard ruffled my hair as we ran away from the shrine, racing across the mountains until we were back at the altar again.  
>"The second part has revealed itself!" I smiled.<br>"_Defeat 5 High Ogre Vikings at Padova Mts. – Icy Path! They're active in thedark of night._" Frank recited.  
>"Goddammit." Gerard muttered.<br>"I guess we should head back." Frank shrugged, sauntering off with the rest of us directly behind him.

"I suppose I can take care of it." Reshiram told us when we had gathered the girls back at the farmhouse again. "You four already worked hard enough to take care of the Tundras, and you've been doing much work lately as is. You need your rest, so I'll take care of the High Ogre Vikings."  
>"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Ray asked.<br>"Yeah, we really don't wanna bother you." Frank added.  
>"It's no big deal! I need something to take my mind off of Zekrom anyway..." She scowled at the thought of her sister. "I can tell that Fiersome is getting stronger. His power is building up, and Zekrom's not exactly helping to stop it. These fragments need to be gathered as soon as possible so we can stop him before he breaks loose."<br>"We still don't know where he is though, do we?" Alicia said. "There _is _a fifth dungeon somewhere that Fiersome's residing in."  
>"That's right. It's whereabouts are unknown. The only thing we know is that it's underground beneath the city somewhere."<p>

_**Gerard POV**_

Later on that night, everybody else was asleep. I watch my three friends as they slept soundly on a mound of hay, Frank doing his usual thing and laying sprawled out. God... What are we gonna do with that kid?  
>The reason as to why I'm still up is because I couldn't take my mind off of Fiersome. He's near us, literally right beneath us... But we're powerless to stop his attacks. No matter what we do we can't find him, and if we can't find him, then he's going to destroy the city. I can't let that happen. No matter what. I can't let Lindsey- or anybody for that matter- get hurt. I will find this dragon and seal it away for good... But where do I start looking?<br>Trying not to make any noise, I crawled over to the second hole that Ray pointed out to me the other day. You could see clearly into another area, a twenty-eighth floor. How to get to it remains a mystery. So many questions popped up into my mind. What is on that floor? What secrets does it hold, if any? Why was it boarded up and protected, almost as if this barn was purposely made so that no one would discover this floor? Could this hold the answer as to where Fiersome is hiding?  
>I backed away from the hole slightly, crawling back over to my friends. I curled up into a ball, trying to push away those questions. Now's not the time to be thinking about this, Gerard. You gotta focus. Tell you're friends when you wake up in the morning. Maybe they can figure out what's going on.<p>

The next morning, after eating breakfast, the four of us heard the elevator go off. Looking up, we saw Reshiram collapse out, dropping two relic fragments on the ground. Two...? She appeared to be bleeding quite badly, her wounds fresh.  
>"Oh my God!" Ray shouted as the four of us went over, propping her up against the wall. "Are you okay?"<br>"What happened?" Mikey asked, picking up the two relics.  
>"It... It... Was crazy." Reshiram panted, the blood flowing from her cuts slowly coming to a halt. "I... Got the remaining two fragments you needed."<br>"How? Explain what happened for us, please."  
>"When I saw the altar, I reread what you wanted me to do while I was there in Padova Mountains. I defeated the required monsters with ease, waiting until the morning. However, once the early morning hours did approach, I noticed that the final monster needed to complete the trial, the Dark Slimes, were roaming in the Blocked Cave. Since I was already there, I defeated them and their generator, taking the relic fragment with me. However, I also noticed another altar, which talked about defeating the guardian of the mountains. I brushed that aside, deciding to wait until I had more back up before taking him on. That was when I passed through the Ice Field.<br>The usually barren Ice Field had some company that day. When I walked through, a felt an odd presence. I began to feel nervous, like something bad was going to happen if I stayed around any longer. As I walked through the center of the field, a large mammoth appeared directly in front of me. It was white, it's long tusks gleaming a bright white as well. A large trunk was between the tusks. Along it's back were sharp, pointed crystals that appeared to give off a faint glow. Numerous blue symbols, some even looking tribal, were all over the mysterious mammoth. That was when I knew I was fighting the guardian of Padova Mountains.  
>Due to the fact I needed more people there to help me fight him, I dodged the mammoth's charge, quickly scampering towards the exit. Upon reaching the exit, I noticed that large crystals blocked it, preventing me from leaving. I had no choice but to fight the guardian all alone, a relic fragment tucked deep into my bag."<br>"How did you manage to defeat it?" I asked.  
>"I got lucky, I suppose. I managed to put a loose crystal to use. There was an area far off to the right of the entrance where smaller and sharp crystals sat. I managed to break one off just as the mammoth had caused an ice explosion directly behind me. I knew I had to move fast, or I had no chance of surviving. The mammoth continued to charge at me, and once it slowed down and charged up again, I managed to get a few good hits in. This tedious process continued for what seemed like ages. Eventually, the monster keeled over, disappearing in a radiating bright light. Only a relic fragment was left behind in it's place." Reshiram smiled. "You're welcome, by the way. Now you don't need to go back to the mountains. You have no purpose there anymore."<br>"That's awesome!" Frank grinned along with Mikey and Ray. However, something was still bothering me.  
>"This is really great that we have all the relics," I began, "but when are we supposed to turn back exactly? I thought we needed to gather all of the fragments and then we'd be good." Reshiram frowned.<br>"I believe that there just might be more that we're missing here. Remember, Fiersome still needs to be sealed away before we can do anything else. You should turn back to normal once he's sealed away once more."  
>"Okay." I sighed.<br>"Where do you think he could be?" Ray pondered.  
>"...I think I could know." My four friends turned to look at me suddenly. "I have my ideas."<p>

"It could be right underneath us?" Jamia asked when she and the other girls came down to the twenty-seventh floor.  
>"There's a small speck of light that can be seen in one of the corners of the elevator. Right on the bottom of the shaft. This might prove that there's another floor directly below us that's been blocked off." I responded.<br>"Blocked off on purpose?"  
>"Possibly."<br>"So how can we check if there's another floor?" Lindsey said. "We can't damage the elevator or else we might get stuck here."  
>"That's true..." Ray replied.<br>"WAIT!" Frank suddenly said. "Reshiram, are you able to teleport into different places?"  
>"Well..." She thought about it for a bit. "That's how I get to you, I guess you could say, right?"<br>"Yeah. I was thinking that if you can teleport places, then why don't you try teleporting to the floor below us? Maybe you can see if there's anything there we might be missing."  
>"That's actually not a bad idea." Alicia smirked.<br>"I can try!" Reshiram shut her eyes. There was a flash of light, and she was gone.  
>"I hope this works..." I muttered.<br>"Oh!" We all heard Reshiram shout. "Oh my God!"  
>"What's going on down there?" Frank shouted into one of the small holes in the corner that showed the floor below.<br>"Are you serious?!" Reshiram continued to shout. Suddenly, we heard a noise from the elevator. In yet another flash of light, the elevator shaft seemed to get longer, allowing for us to go down another floor. "Get down here! All of you!" Without hesitation, we all piled in the small elevator, moving down to the mysterious twenty-eighth floor.  
>"What the hell is that?!" Ray shouted. The rest of us did not speak, as we were just too shocked. The room appeared to look the same as any other floor, but something set it off. Was it the older looking walls? Nah. Maybe it's the giant gaping hole in the middle of the floor? Possibly.<br>"When did that get there?" Alicia muttered.  
>"I have no clue!" I looked over at Reshiram, examining the look on her face.<br>"Guys..." She stuttered. "This is it."  
>"What?" I persisted.<br>"Alicia... You had used the Inquisitive Waltz while in the barn, correct?" She nodded. "And it worked, that's also true?"  
>"Yes!" Alicia responded. "But it was only supposed to work in dungeons. It makes no sense as to why it worked here."<br>"We assumed it was just luck." Frank shrugged.  
>"That was no luck." Reshiram bent down, looking down into the hole at the elegant looking floor below. "It worked because there was a dungeon."<br>"Wait, WHAT?"  
>"There <em>was <em>a secret dungeon underneath the barn. The fifth and final dungeon where Fiersome rests. Palermo Shrine."

**A/N A bit of a longer update because it's been awhile since I last updated. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update more often from now on.**


End file.
